Black Orbs
by Dream.Of.Rainy.Days-x
Summary: Leo Wyatt, the most notorious darklighter in all of history has a new charge, future wightlighter Piper Halliwell. He thinks this is going to be easy, how wrong he was… WARNING: Does contain occasional swearing and domestic violence never very graphic
1. A New Charge

**AN: So, a new fic! Has no relation to "Friends?" or "Lovers?" at all. I think you'll like this one, kind of a WIP.**

**Summary: Leo Wyatt, the most notorious darklighter in all of history has a new charge, future wightlighter Piper Halliwell. He thinks this is going to be easy, how wrong he was…**

**Ages:**

**Piper: 28**

**Leo: 29**

**Prue: 30**

**Phoebe: 24**

**Paige: 22**

**So here it is, the first chapter of "In Black Orbs"…

* * *

**

Leo Wyatt sat and stared out San Francisco from The Golden Gate Bridge. Everyone was always hurrying about, always trying to get somewhere, or to someone. Leo never saw the point in hurrying, there was always time, you just had to use it right.

Maybe that's what made him so great as a darklighter, he knew how to use time. How to play his charges just right, when to walk in to their lives and knew how and when to do things. Yeah, he played the time game perfectly.

Or maybe he was so good because he had a soul, and not that he used it very often, but it was there; A human side. His father, a darklighter had had a child with one of his charges, a witch. Leo's father didn't care much about him at all, only the mission. After he had killed his mother, he had dragged him there and brought him up evil, but he still had a soul. He knew all about human emotions, and used that knowledge to his advantage. He used it to make them trust him and love him. Then he killed them.

That's what made him so good. In the back of his mind he heard a low-pitched jingle kind of noise. It was _them_ again. Couldn't they get anyone else to kill people for them? He guessed not. He heard the jingle again.

"I'm coming!" he growled and orbed out, in black orbs.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-

* * *

**_

"What do you want now?" he snarled at the panel of elders stood in front of him.

"Another charge Leo." One said calmly

"I don't want a fucking charge, find someone else to do it!" He yelled

"We need the best on this case." He explained

"You always use that as your excuse! It doesn't work!"

"Leo…"

"No!"

"Leo, this is a case that needs to be handled with extra care."

"Well, I don't want to do it!"

"We need someone with intimate knowledge of human emotions to work this one Leo."

"And, what, I'm the only one?"

"Leo, you're the only one with a soul! We need that for this job."

"Why do you want this one dead so badly?" Leo asked

"The seer had a vision, this charge will become one of the greatest wightlighter ever, and will eventually lead to the end of all darklighters." The elder spoke solemnly.

Leo sighed. If he brought down this one little person they, maybe they would let him have little time off for a while. He nodded slowly.

"What's her name?" he asked them.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-

* * *

**_

Leo orbed in next to biggest rival, Alec.

"Leo." Was all he said

"Alec." Leo replied firmly

"So, what's soul boy been up to?"

"Not much, just got put on one of the biggest cases ever." Leo told him calmly.

He watched Alec's eyes darken in envy. _Why does Leo always get the best jobs? He can't be THAT evil, he has a soul!_ He thought to himself.

"Well, good for you." Alec replied, "Let's see how badly you cock up." He laughed

Leo plastered a smug little smile all over his handsome face.

"I've never fucked up a case yet unlike you, Alec. Need I remind you of Daisy?" Leo told him.

He saw Alec wince at the name. She was a charge that he had fallen in love with a while back, it hadn't ended well, the witches helping Daisy almost killed Alec, but he won through and killed Daisy a as well as the witches. It had been a real blow to the system for Alec. Leo didn't understand he could've fallen in love with her. He thought it stupid. Love was messed up.

"Shut it soul boy." Alec snapped defensively, "So this special case, what their name?"

"Her name, Alec, is Piper Halliwell-Burns." And with that Leo left.

_-**oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-

* * *

**_

**AN: So, there it was, not very long but it's a tester chapter, to see if you like it.**

**So did you like it? Please review!**


	2. One Little Bruise

**AN: Omfg! I was so stressed, because my stupid little brother earased it so I had to re-write it and I'm SURE that this version wasn't as good as my first one! But lets just hope it's okay!**

**Halli-halliwell: Thank you!**

**phoebe turner: This chapter is a bit shorter actually, I think, but it was really hard to write and I just want to lay out my characters before I start going on with story properly, that'll be in about chapter 4 or 5. **

**I-Cant.Think-Of.A-Name.Lol: thanks!**

**nicole812us: Different set of witches, not the charmed ones, as he don't exist but, still witches! This whole chapter is full of Piper, n thank you!

* * *

**

Leo orbed in next to a house. Well, more of a manor really. Big, nice and red. He walked slowly up the stone steps, not wanting to be seen. He had a magical cloak on, which prevented him from being seen but, better to be safe than dead. He creeped up to the window and peeped inside.

He saw a petite brunette with a bottle of witch hazel in her right arm and a cotton pad in her left. When he looked closer he noticed a deep purple bruise o her right arm. He looked her up down. She was beautiful. That came as no surprise to Leo. A lot of his charges had been. Not any more. All of them six feet under, and Piper Halliwell-Burns would be next…he just had to play the time game first.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper looked down at the new bruise on her arm. The bruise had come up this morning, but the damage was done last night, after Jeremy came home. That was when the damage was ALWAYS done. The time she feared the most, her husband coming home. It was ironic really, the time when most women looked forward to, was her worst nightmare.

He came home late, every night. It's not like he even had a job anymore, he was at the bar all day, well god knows where he was until they opened, but it probably had something to do with drinking as well, or girls.

She knew that he cheated on her, she didn't care ant more. When exactly did she stop caring? She didn't know, she didn't care any more. About much actually, not any more. Jeremy had made sure of that. The only things in the word she actually felt something for were her sisters and their children. They were the only things keeping her sane.

But they didn't know, they didn't know what her life was actually like. They saw a happy couple. To them Jeremy and Piper were perfect together. They never actually saw. They never saw the bruises and scars that his beating had left on her skin. They didn't see the emptiness inside.

She couldn't tell her sisters. On some level she knew that they would never let him touch her, but there was always that coward instinct inside. Thinking that if she told them and Jeremy found out that she had then, thing would get worse. That he would hurt her nieces and nephews or sisters. She wouldn't him hurt them. He could do what ever he wanted to her, but so long as they were okay, he couldn't destroy her.

She looked back down at the huge purple bruise on her arm. It was better than most times. Some times she had been too beat up to even get up in the morning. This was only one little bruise.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo watched Piper as tears rolled down her cheeks and seemed to burn their tracks into her skin. He felt a pang in his chest, be he shook it off. _What WAS that? I shouldn't be feeling things! I'm evil! _This bothered him a bit but he carried on watching her.

He took in her whole apperence. She was small, with long, flowing brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She was wearing, a short-ish denim skirt that was nicely showing off her gorgeous legs and a low cut red blouse.

This won't be so hard…Leo thought.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-****

* * *

**_

**AN: Thank you for reading and Please Please Please review!**


	3. Where It All Went Wrong

**AN: Hi again! I really like writing this fic! So here's part 3! **

**Piperfairy: I feel bad for her too! But she's gotta stay so the story can continue! Thank you for reviewing!**

**charmedmel32: Thank you! I know most stories have Dan but I couldn't do it! I tried, but just couldn't! So I thought Jeremy would be good to use as he DID try to kill her….so thanks!**

**momo9021: Nope, in my story there are elders for darklighters too! Thanks!**

**nicole812us: I know, I'm trying to make Leo a little like the bad Leo in it's a "bad bad bad bad world" but a little softer! Thank you!**

**GalaxyPink: thank you and nice pen name btw! HollyShadow: thank you! **

**phoebe turner: yeh, he's human, just not a very good one! Thanks!**

**halli-halliwell: Thanks, and you'll find out that in this chapter and the next!**

**Reader: Thank you!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, Love you all!

* * *

**

Leo sat on the steps of the manor, under a magical cloak. He always had it on, so that no one could see him, but he could watch Piper all the time. He had been working on her case for about a week now and so far he had figured out 4 things:

She had an abusive husband, called Jeremy _(A way in, he thought)_

She had 3 sisters, who she was very close to, but they didn't know about Jeremy.

She worked as a chef in a restaurant, but always gave some to homeless kitchens. _(That's one thing that's going to earn her, her wings, he thought) _

She had gorgeous legs.

Leo let out a low whistle at that last thought. He loved her legs. She wore a lot of skirts so he got to see them a lot. Sometimes it was hard for him to concentrate on the task at hand when she was stood right in front of him, with those legs.

Right now she had just woken up. Her hair still a little messy, but her eyes were already red, as if she woke up crying. She probably had done. All over Jeremy. _Stupid bastard. _Wait, where had THAT thought come from? Leo thought. Sure Jeremy was scum, but so was he! He had done SO much more than Jeremy. For a start, he had KILLED how many women? 30, 40? Leo lost count somewhere. Piper would be next. After, he played the time game. Then she would be next.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper woke up and wondered where it had all gone wrong in her marriage. She had met Jeremy when she was 24 and married him 2 years later. If she thought HARD she remembered when he was sweet to her all the time. It was about a year and a half ago things went wrong.

He had lost his job and started to drink and gamble. About a year ago Piper had caught him cheating on her with her friend Sky. Jeremy had eventually gotten Piper to forgive him and take him back but that didn't mean that things got better.

About a month after that was when Jeremy hit her for the first time. He had come home from the bar late and she was on the phone to P3's manager, Mike, arranging the details for Michelle Branch. He had come in and demanded that she told him who she was on the phone to.

She told him and he went berserk. He accused her of cheating, HE accused HER! But it didn't stop there, when she denied it he called her a lying whore, among various other names. She carried on denying it and he lost it. That's when he hit, right across the face. She just looked at him, in fear and confusion, tears running down her cheeks. He stormed upstairs and fell asleep right away.

The next morning he had showered her with gifts and flowers, promising it would never happen again. He stayed off the drink for a while, but he went back. He ALWAYS fell back. And it all began again. Over and over and over. She was stuck in a vicious cycle, and Piper couldn't see a way out…

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo heard he jingle again in the back of his head. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave her and her legs. But he did and he orbed out, in black orbs.

"Leo." The elder greeted him

"What the fuck do you want now?" he asked, wanting to get back to her legs

"We just wanted to know how you're getting on, we haven't heard from you in a week." The elder explained impatiently

"Yeah well, I've been working!"

"Be calm Leo, we're just worried."

"What the fuck about!"

"About you, this is what happened to Alec, with the Daisy, incident…"

"What happened!"

"You know the not wanting to leave, the being with your charge constantly…"

Leo didn't understand. How could they think that he was falling in love with her? He would NEVER fall in love.

"That's not it!" Leo growled

"Fine, if you insist…"

"I do!"

"Very well."

Leo orbed out, and back to her.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

For the past week or so Piper had had a strange feeling. Like someone was watching her constantly. She even felt it in her dreams. But she wasn't afraid of this presence, it didn't scare her. Something inside was telling her that something good would come from this…

Piper sat in the kitchen thinking. Something she did a lot recently. This time she was thinking about children. She had always wanted kids but Jeremy had never been interested. She wasn't even sure she wanted kids with him now anyway.

But she did want children. So bad. She treated her nieces and nephews like they were her own, always buying them things and taking them on days out, but it didn't fill the gaping hole in heart.

Phoebe had asked the other day, "Why haven't you and Jez had kids yet, you'd be great parents." Piper just said that it wasn't the right time.

But Piper didn't want to bring a child in the world if Jeremy would just treat it like he treated her. She didn't want that for ANYONE. Not even Sky, who she almost hated. More tears fell down her face, but she didn't even notice, she had cried so many, she didn't even realise.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-

* * *

**_

**AN: I know that chapter was a bit dark and there haven't been any P/L moments yet, but they WILL come, al in good time…. So please review and I'll update soon as I can!**

**O n P.S Question: Could this fic have been called, "The Time Game"? O well, I gunna change it because I really love "Black Orbs" for some odd reason. It was just a thought….**


	4. The Park

**AN: So here's where the writers block begins. I have some ideas for this fic that some of you aren't going to like but some of you will. They won't come until next chapter or two though. In this chapter I'm going to clue you in on the other sisters lives. So not much Leo is this chapter, but don't cry! He'll be back next chapter!**

**Notanothernonamer: THANKYOU!**

**halli-halliwell: THANKYOU!**

**Chyp: THANKYOU!**

**charmedmel32: I love that episode too! So sweet and "The courtship of wyatt's father" was a great episode! Love that one too! Thank you! And sorry to say the PiperLeoness won't start for another 4- 6 chapters or so, sorry! But it WILL happen, promise!**

**phoebe turner: THANKYOU!**

**dark-angel-ali: THANKYOU! It just came to me, I like sat up in bed and shouted "BLACK ORBS!" j/k but it was just a random thought a had :)!**

**nicole812us: THANKYOU! I like that name better too! Lol! And he'll get what's coming to him, it's called karma, they way of the universe!**

**HollyShadow: THANKYOU! And Leo's obession with Piper's legs is inspired by "Murphy's Luck" were he's staring at her leg when he's supposed to be counting swizzle sticks (Love that eppi btw!) ;)!**

**Piperfairy: I know, bur can he deny it forever….? And everyone likes "Black Orbs" Better! Hehe!**

**Livingwyatt: THANKYOU!**

**Lucy Knight: You'll See!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys ROK!

* * *

**

The phone rang loudly around the manor. She could stay home today as it was inventory at P3 and Mike was taking care of it all. Jeremy was out so she was alone, and she was glad. Being alone gave her chance to cry. She dragged herself off the coach to the phone.

"Hello" she said in her the most cheerful voice she could manage

"Hi!" It was Phoebe

"Hi Phoebes"

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to come on a day out with the rest of us?"

"The rest of us?"

"Yeah, you know, me, Cole, Holly, Lilly, Prue, Andy, Jemma, James, Jake, Paige, Kyle, Bryony.." Phoebe explained

"Right…"

"Wanna go?"

"Where is it?"

"Just going to the park, the kids really wanted to go. We were just wondering if you wanted to as well."

Piper thought about it for a second, it HAD been a while since she had seen the kids, and her sisters, but if Jeremy came home and she wasn't here…

"I don't think so Phoebes." She answered flatly

"Why not?" Phoebe asked her

"I'm just busy."

"Doing…"

"Stuff"

"Oh come on Pipe!"

"I don't know…"

!"You all want aunty piper to come right?" she heard Phoebe ask the children

"yes!" Piper heard 5 voices yell back at her, also I little gurgle from who she suspected was Bryony

"Ok, I'm in." Piper answered, she could never resist the kids.

"Cool! See you in half Pipe!" Phoebe said yelled and put down the phone.

_Better go get dressed then, she thought._

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo stood directly behind her hearing the whole conversation. This could be a chance to see how close she was to family. Give him more insight to the life of Piper Halliwell-Burns. Help him to play the time game….

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper walked through the park gates and was greeted by 3 kids, with jet black hair running up to her.

"Aunty Piper!" they all yelled and wrapped their little arm around her legs.

"Hey kids!" she shouted back, putting on her cheerful act

"We missed you!" one yelled and Piper pulled the little girl up onto her shoulders.

"I've missed you too Jem. ALL of you!" she said and walked the way that James was tugging her left arm. Jake was following behind.

When she reached the spot where everyone was, she smiled happily. Phoebe and Cole were sat snuggled up to each other on one corner of the picnic blanket with two toddlers next to them. Paige and Kyle were knelt down in the middle, Paige was feeding Bryony and Kyle was watching. Prue and Andy were just sat there, smiling at their kids and Piper.

"Hey Pipe!" they all said together.

"Come sit down!" Jake ordered her and pulled her over to sit next to Prue and Andy.

"Muffin?" Phoebe asked thrusting on in front of her smiling.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper walked into her house late. She was being very careful. If on the off chance Jeremy WAS home (which is highly unlikely since it's only 7) he'd go ballistic. He'd think she'd been cheating on him all day. Just like he did to her…. Piper forced back the tears and walked slowly through into the front room.

"Where have you been?" she heard a steely voice ask, _shit! He's in!_

"With my sisters Jeremy." Piper said carefully

"You've been cheating on me haven't you?" he asked with serial-killer calm

"No Jez, I swear…"

"Don't lie to me you whore" Jeremy stood up to face her

"Jeremy, no…"

"You think you can do that to me?" as he walked closer Piper could smell the drink on him

"Jez…" Piper pleaded

"No, gunna show you whose boss around here." Jeremy unhooked his belt…

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo couldn't watch anymore. The more he did, the more he wanted to rip Jeremy's throat out. Which was wrong. He knew it. But it didn't stop him wanting to do it. He hated him for hurting her. He wanted to storm in to the manor and pull him off her. But he didn't. He would wait. Play the time game. Then he would kill her. Leo smiled and orbed out, in black orbs.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-

* * *

**_

**AN: I know that wasn't my best but my arm is riving me nuts and it's SO hard to concentrate! I also just wanted to give you a little insight into the sisters' lives.**

**So if you didn't get it from the chapter I'll give you a full explanation into the lives of Paige, Phoebe and Prue.**

**Prue: Prue and Andy have been happily married for 6 years now and have 5-year-old triplets called Jemma, James and Jake.**

**Phoebe: Phoebe and Cole have been married for 3 years and have two kids, Holly aged 3 and Lilly aged 2.**

**Paige: Paige and Kyle have been together for 4 years now and are engaged. They have a baby called Bryony who is 7 months old.**


	5. A Stranger

**AN: Hey! And here's he chapter that something happens in! Some of you might not like it, but then again, some of you won't mind. And…don't worry, I'm not gunna kill Leo, I could never do that!**

**charmedmel32: yah, Piper's ass kicked, BAD! Piper kicking ass, GREAT! I just did a plan for my chapters and it's going to be in 5 chapters from now, I PROMISE!**

**HollyShadow: O don't worry, karma will always win! Lol! Thank you and my arm's on the mend now, I get the cast off in 2 weeks :D!**

**heather1021: Thanks!**

**dark-angel-ali: Yeah, I know he is! Thanks!**

**nicole812us: me too, but then, hoe would she ever trust him (murderer) and the elders would pul the plug and….you should just read!**

**Piperfairy: I know, I hate him and Piper can't tell her sisters because she's afraid he'll hurt them or hurt her more, and I love Paige and Kyle! Thanks!**

**huneydukes2004: THANKYOU!**

**piperleo4eva: Yeah, me too!**

**anonymous: Thank you and all will be revealed soon!

* * *

**

Piper woke up that morning on the floor of the front room. She was disoriented and didn't know what was going on. She tried to move but was met with stabbing pains all over her body. Then she remembered. Tears began to fall again

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo sat on the steps near were Piper lay, and again he felt that surge of anger towards Jeremy. He watched her as the tears fell again. He had five crucial bits of information about her.

She had an abusive husband, called Jeremy

She had 3 sisters, who she was very close to, but they didn't know about Jeremy.

She worked as a chef in a restaurant, but always gave some to homeless kitchens.

She had gorgeous legs.

She dreamed of having children and treated her nephews and nieces like her own _(A way in again) _

_Soon. _He thought, _soon, the time game would be won. _He could feel it. Something was going to happen, soon, the time game would end.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

The phone rang through the manor. Piper struggled to her feet and picked up the receiver.

"Hello." She said trying to keep the tears out of her voice

"Piper?" it was Andy and he sounded VERY upset.

"Andy? What's wrong?" she asked

"It's Prue" _Prue! Oh my god!_

"What, what's wrong with Prue?" Piper asked frantically

"She was in a accident Piper." _OH MY GOD!_

"What? Is she okay?" the tears came again

"She bad Pipe, you should down here now." Andy explained

"Okay, how are the triplets?" Piper asked

"They're fine, well, they're confused. There with Holly and Lilly (Phoebe n Cole's kids remember!)"

"Good. I'll be right down Andy."

Piper slammed the phone down and grabbed her car keys. Forgetting her own pain she ran out the door.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo sat and listened to the phone call. So Piper's big sister has had a car crash has she…?_ This IS defiantly a way in. _But there was also another feeling in Leo's body. Something he had never felt before, but knew exactly what it was, pity. He felt sorry for her! He didn't know why though. She was a job, nothing more. This was a way, he should be glad! He was dammit!

He raked a hand through his dirty blonde hair. Right. _Off to the hospital. The time game is over…_

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper ran into the hospital in a panic. Tears steaming down her cheeks and hair messed up. She threw herself into Andy's arms and cried some more.

"How is she?" she croaked out after a while

"The doctors say, she's stable, but not out of the woods yet." Andy explained and led her down onto the chairs of the waiting room.

"Where are the kids?" Piper asked

"With Phoebe and Cole's two in the play room."

"Ok."

Piper stood up to walk there. She bent her head down to wipe away the tears, not wanting her nephews and nieces to know she had been crying, so she wasn't looking where she was going. Turning around the corner she bumped into someone and the contents of the purse poured out onto the floor of the hospital waiting room.

She bent down to pick it up hurriedly and found a pair of dazzling green eyes staring back at her.

"I'm sorry." The stranger said

"It's okay" As she stood up the stranger handed her rest of her things for her bag and stretched his hand out.

"My names Leo, Leo Wyatt." He said.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was crap! I really can't concentrate with this constant itch on my arm! So, do you all hate me for putting Prue in a car accident, it's nothing personal, I just…really hate Prue! I much prefer Paige! So, what dya think, kill her, or not? Please review!**


	6. Convincing Himself

**AN: I worked pretty hard on this chapter, it took me a while! Hope you like it, and I promise, fluff WILL come, just not quite yet, she has to learn to trust him and….you know what, you should probably just read the fic! WARNING: There is a quite a lot of bad language in this chapter!**

**phoebe turner: Thank you!**

**Notanothernonamer: thanks!**

**Perty in Pink: Thank you and you'll se what happens to her, maybe in a few chapters! Nice pen name btw!**

**charmedmel32: Some one else who likes Prue! But at least you like Piper better and how can Paige bug you? She's adorable! And funny! Thanks!**

**nicole812us: Why do you all love Prue so much! And Paige already is in the story! Thank you!**

**Loz: yay! You hate Prue as well! Yay! Well you'll se what happens to her in a couple of chappies! Thanks!**

**halli-halliwell: Yay! Leo and Piper! Thank you and please update baby baby!**

**dark-angel-ali: So you say don't kill her? Check! And one of the best stories you have ever read :O.:does a little happy dance:. thankyou!**

**heather1021: So, you don't want to kill Prue either? Right. **

**Lucy Knight: Yup, he IS a bastard, and as for leo and Piper…you'll have to read the fic!

* * *

**

"My name's Leo Wyatt." He said, stretch his hand forward and threw her one of his killer smiles. She smiled back, he hadn't really seen her smile before, he liked it A LOT.

"Piper Halliwell." He replied and took his hand. As soon as he felt her skin against his he felt an electric spark. He shook it off.

"Hi, Piper. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? You look really sad." Leo asked in a soft voice that sent shivers down Pipers spine.

"My sister's been in a car accident." Piper explained a few rebellious tears rolling down her cheeks, and she instantly wiped them away.

A pang of pity went off in Leo's chest again. But he shook it off. Why was he feeling these things? It wasn't like he had never seen a woman cry before! _Snap out of it Wyatt!_

"I'm sorry." He said

"It's not your fault." She told him but her voice was wavering

"You looked like you was going somewhere." Leo said

"Yeah, to see my nieces and nephews, there only young, and with there mother in hospital…" she trailed off again, in fear of crying

"I won't keep you then." He told her, "But…" he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He scribbled something on it and then handed it to her, "If you ever want to talk…"

Piper looked at the paper in his hand. It was weird, she had only just met this man, but something about him was familiar. She felt like she knew him somehow. She felt connected.

She looked at him properly. He had dirty blonde hair, that was a little messed up, but not too much, jus right. He had boyish good looks and green eyes. Dazzling big green eyes that sparkled and saw right into your soul. She looked at him some more. He was wearing a plain black t-shirt and tight dark blue denim jeans.

"Thanks." She said softly and tingles went through Leo's body

"Anytime." He reminded and walked down the ward.

Leo walked down the hallway and turned round the corner. He heart ached from feeling new emotions. Why was he feeling these things? Leo hit his head against the wall in frustration. What were they? He clenched his jaw and fist. He heard the low-pitched jingle in his head and groaned.

"Now?" he asked, looking toward the sky, the jingle came again, more adamant, "I'm coming!" he said quietly, check the coast was clear and orbed out, in black orbs.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

The orbed back in, in front of the panel of elders. All dressed in long black robes.

"What now?" Leo asked, growing extremely agitated with them

"Just worried, again." One elder spoke up

"What the fuck about?" Then it hit him, "You still think I'm falling for my charge don't you!" he yelled in disbelief.

"Now, Leo, we never said that…"

"You don't need to, I can tell!"

"It's just that we can see similarities between this job and Alec's one with Daisy." He explained

"There are NO fucking similarities!" Leo roared

"There are Leo, you're always there, never report…"

"I'm doing my fucking job!"

"Leo, clam down!"

"I AM fuckin' calm!" And with that Leo orbed out.

_How dare they! How dare they suggest that I, ME! Leo fucking Wyatt would do a thing so stupid as to fall in love with my charge! It's ludicrous! Who do they think I am? Alec! I'm not as foolish as him! I'm better! And I am NOT in love with Piper fucking Halliwell!_

But if he was being honest with himself, he didn't know whom he was trying to convince, the elders…or himself.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper walked slowly into the children's room, clutching to the paper in her hand. The triplets ran up to her.

"What's wrong with mommy?" little Jemma asked her

"Will she be okay?" James asked and Jake was in too many tears to say anything.

Piper looked helplessly over at Phoebe who just gave her a sad look and snuggled deeper into Cole's chest. Piper bent down to the kid's heights.

"You're mommy, had an accident today, but she's gunna be okay. I promise you." She told them softly and pulled Jake up to her and picked him up. She walked over to Phoebe and Cole.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How you holdin up Phoebe?" Piper asked her little sister

"Not too great. You?"

"Actually, I'm okay, well…better than last time…" she trailed off

"Yeah"

"So, what did the doctors say?"

"that we can't see her yet." Phoebe's voice choked with tears, "I need to see her Pipe!"

"I know you do honey. Where are Lilly and Holly?"

"With Sheila and Darryl." Phoebe explained, "It's just I didn't think it would be a good idea to bring them."

"Yeah, where are Paige and Kyle?"

"Just changing Bry."

"Okay."

Jake's sobs had turned into the occasional snuffle and Piper set him down on the floor and sat herself down in the chair and more tears fell. Jeremy would be home by now she thought looking at her watch. She should've left a note… She'd just have to cross that bridge hen it came, right now her thoughts were on Leo Wyatt, the kind stranger she had met just a while before. She felt for the paper in her pocked and held onto it. She would phone him, something was telling her that she HAD to.

* * *

**AN: So what dya think? Leo is SO in denial! And Piper LIKES him! And the elders are just being their usual annoying selves! So, I kinda liked that chapter! So, please review and PLEASE don't flame!**


	7. One Little Piece Of Paper

**AN: Wow, major blockage! This is a VERY short little filler on Leo and Piper's feelings…. hope you like it! WARNING: EXTREMLY SHORT!**

**Paige Halliwell-Matthews: Piper will have a whightlighter at some point, not just yet though!**

**HollyShadow: You'll see! In the next chapter!**

**heather1021: Yup, but sometimes denial can be good, because, "A denied love can only grow stronger" we'll see if that's true in this story.**

**dark-angel-ali: But we can cut Leo some slack right? Haven't YOU ever been in denial? .:Looks around:. So, it's only me…o well! Thank you!**

**Perty in Pink: Thanks!**

**Livingwyatt: So, you say DON'T kill her? Right, why do all of you like Prue so much, it was always ME, ME, ME with her AND she dumped Jack (remember the guy from season 2 at bucklands) for no good reason! And thank you!**

**phoebe turner: Thanks!**

**Chyp: Hehe! Thank you!**

**I-Cant.Think-Of.A-Name.Lol: All in good time, all in good time. Whjo doesn't love Piper and Leo together!**

**charmedmel32: Yeah, stupid elders, lets all kick the pissy, robed asses to hell! Hehe! Phoebe and Cole are cute, but Piper and Leo ROCK!**

**Notanothernonamer: Yes, but then, if Piper found out, she would never trust him, you know, him being a murderer and all, which he already is…she just doesn't know it yet! Thank you!

* * *

**

Leo sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge looking down on San Francisco. His thoughts were still with Piper. The more he fought it off, the more she fought he way back in, with her perfect smile and loving brown eyes. He shook his head. Why was he still thinking of her? It wasn't even in a sexual way that much. Sure, he wouldn't mind, but it wasn't like that. He _felt _for her, he _liked _her. He _hated _to see her cry. When she as crying back in hospital all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

It was wrong. Leo knew it. He didn't want her in there. He hated it. He didn't want to feel for her. But he did. But he could fight it. And he would. It's not like he _loved _her. Right?

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper woke up, in the waiting room chair and looked around. The triplets were slumped against each other, Phoebe was snuggled into Cole's chest and Paige was awake, holing Bryony. Kyle was next to her, slumped over two seats, asleep with his mouth wide open. Piper giggled slightly.

"Hey Paige." She said

"Hey" Paige answered, "How you doin?"

"Not too good, better than last time though,"

"I know, me too. Phoebe seems worse though." Paige sad, glancing over at her sister, who was asleep with her husband.

"I know. It's so hard on her. She can't even say a sentence without falling apart."

"I feel, sorta, guilty. For not being as upset." Paige told her

"Me too." Piper sighed, "I'm gunna go check on Andy."

"Ok."

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper found Andy sitting on one of the chairs in the other waiting room. He looked tired and his hair was a mess.

"Hey Andy." She said softly and sat down next to him, "How you holdin up?"

"Not good Piper, I CAN'T lose her."

"I know Andy."

"I mean, what would I do without her, how would I look after the kids and…" Andy burst into tears again and Piper hugged him warmly

"It's going to be ok, Andy."

"You can't know for sure."

"I know, but it's just this feeling I have."

"I hope you're right…." Andy said and stood up, "Yu want some coffee?"

"I'm good thanks." Piper replied and watched him walk off.

Her mind drifted back to the stranger she had met. She would call him, tomorrow. She fumbled in her pocked and found the scrap of paper. It was the only thing holding her together right now. That one little piece of paper would stop her falling apart….

* * *

**AN: I know it was short, but I couldn't think about what to write, the next chapter will be what happens when Piper comes home and Jeremy's there too.**

**And also, I what is this _other time _I keep mentioning? You'll find out soon… (in about 3- 5 chappies! ) Please review!**


	8. Phone Call

**AN: So, had another lil block on this chapter and you'll find out Prue's fate in here! A little of Jeremy in this chapter, a little of the domestic violence, NOT GRAPHIC! I would never write graphic stuff!**

**heather1021: Yeah, you'll find out soon!**

**nicole812us: Jeremy's a bastard! He can go to hell along with the elders!**

**Loz: you'll find out about the "last time" in the next chapter I think and I hate Prue and you'll find out what happens to her in this chapter! AND I think they're might be SOME P/C in this chapter too! Thanks!**

**CharmedLilAngel: You'll see and thanks and nice pen name! This chapter longer btw!**

**XxBlack-Fallen-AngelxX: I know, a random idea that just came to me! Thank you and cool pen name!**

**charmedmel32: I'll get to it don't worry, VERY SOON I promise! And about the "other time" next chapter!**

**I-Cant.Think-Of.A-Name.Lol: Soon! And sadly I don't think that he died, he moved. Thanks!**

**charmed4life803: Thanks!**

**halli-halliwell: You'd better! I'll have to start holding chapters of this at ransom! Lol! Thank you!**

**Chyp: Yeah, I know it was but this one is longer! Thank you!**

**phoebe turner: No, she's just to scared of what he might do if she tell's to tell anyone about it. Thanks!**

**Notanothernonamer: It's in here, but it doesn't last for long! So, sorry about that, I had a little block writing this chapter. Thank you!

* * *

**

Piper walked carefully through the front door of the manor, hoping beyond hope that Jeremy wasn't awake. He'd never believe her about Prue. She looked at her watch, 5 AM, he' be home. The bars all closed hours ago. He'd be waiting for her. Then…. She froze in fear, not wanting to think about what he would do next. She walked into the front room, and there he stood, facing the wall above the fire.

"Where were you time whore?" Piper could smell the alcohol on his breath from the other side of the room.

"Prue's been in a car accident, I've been at the hospital." Piper told him carefully

"You expect me to believe that?" Jeremy spun around, he hadn't shaved for days and his eyes were blood-shot, "You've been cheating on me, with your little sex boys haven't you?"

"No Jeremy, Prue really is in hospital."

"Do you scream for them?" _oh god!_

"I'm not cheating on you Jeremy! You know I love you!" _No you don't! No you don't!_

"Do you?" Jeremy asking, walking slowly towards her.

"Yes!" _NO!_

"Liar!" Jeremy lunged forward and Piper welcomed the darkness surrounding her.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper awoke on the floor again, covered in deep purple bruises; she looked up at the clock on the wall, 4 PM. She really should be getting back to the hospital, Prue could be awake by now, or she could be… More tears fell. No, she couldn't be. How would she go on without her big sister? _Don't think about it Piper! Prue's going to be fine! _She wiped her tears away fiercely and stood up.

Her whole body ached with the aftermath of Jeremy's punishment. She walked painfully over to the phone and punched in Phoebe's number.

"Hello?"

"Phoebes! How is everyone?" Piper asked hurriedly

"I'm doing better, Andy's not so good, and Paige is starting to fall apart back here." Phoebe told her, her voice dripping with tears.

"Is Prue awake yet?"

"No." Piper could hear Phoebe choking up again

"Right, I'll be right there Phobes."

"Kay."

Piper slammed the phone down and dashed to her car, it was then she remembered Leo Wyatt. She would call him tonight.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo was close to tears, which was odd because he had never cried in his life. It was just, Jeremy, if it was the last thing he did Leo would kill him, regardless of what the elders said or did. He had hurt Piper. Then again, so would he, after the time game. Leo would kill her. He looked down at his hands, and he almost couldn't bare the sight of them. He would kill Piper with these very hands. And in that instant, for the very first time, Leo Wyatt hated himself more than anything else. More then he hated Alec, more than he hated goodness, more than he hated the world, he hated himself.

He shook his head. She would have to call him for the plan to go ahead. And if the plan went ahead it would mean killing her. And for the first time ever, Leo wanted the plan to fail, he didn't want her to call. _Please don't call!_

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper rushed into the waiting room and saw everyone sat on the chairs. The triplets were sat in row next to Andy. They were silent for once. Confused and disoriented. _Hell, I would be too! _Piper thought as she sat down next to Paige and Kyle.

"Any change?" Piper asked her and Paige burst into tears and Kyle pulled her to him.

"No, but the doctor said she's stable." Kyle told her and kissed Paige's head.

Just then a nurse with blonde hair and glasses walked up to them.

"Prue Halliwell's family?" she asked

"Yes"-said Andy, snapping into attention, "can we see her now?" he asked, a fresh film of tears over his eyes

"Yes, she's just woke up and she's asking to see her kids." The nurse told them

The triplets stood up and Andy took hold of Jemma's hand with his left, James with his right and lifted Jake up onto his shoulders.

"Can we see mommy now?" little James asked, looking hopefully up at his dad

"Yeah." Andy told him and walked off toward Prue's room

"You can see her soon, we don't want too many people in her room at once." The nurse explained

Phoebe looked at Paige and smiled.

"Can you go get the kids please Cole? I'm sure Sheila and Darryl have had enough of them by now and plus, I think they'd want to see aunty Prue" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded and kissed her forehead quickly and left.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper stepped through the front door, confident that Jeremy wouldn't be home yet, it was 11 PM, all the bars were still open, that's were he would be. She walked quickly over to the phone and reached into her pocket and pulled out the small scrap of paper, with 11 little numbers on it. She picked up the receiver and punched the numbers into the pad, quickly with slightly shaking fingers. It started to ring…

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo heard the ringing and his heart sank. _Dammit Piper! _He hesitantly answered.

"Hello."

As soon as Piper heard his voice her heart jumped into her mouth, what would she say?

"Hello? Leo? It's Piper"

"Hi."

"So I was wondering…" _oh god _"If you're free to talk tomorrow night?"

"Sure," Leo smiled as he spoke and Piper could hear it, "Pick you up at around 7?"

Piper panicked; no it had to earlier, so Leo could get her back before Jeremy was back.

"Could it be around half 5/6?" she asked, some panic in her voice that Leo picked up on

"Sure, where do you live?"

"The manor on Prescott Street. Do you know it?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Ok, Bye then."

"Bye."

Leo put the phone down; he would see her tomorrow and HOPEFULLY her legs…

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews so far please keep them coming I really appreciate them! I hope you liked this chapter and I'll get started on chapter 9! P/l moments are coming soon dudes! O n I WAS going to kill Prue, because I HATE her, but felt sorry for Andy and the triplets (how cute is Jake?) at the last minute and saved her. _Damn me and my stupid conscience!_ Please review! _PunkRokPixie xox!_**


	9. The Date

**AN: I worked really hard on this chapter so I really hope you all like it. I even went to the extent of deleting it all and completely re-writing it 4 times, so I think you should like this one people!**

**heather1021: Thank you!**

**Notanothernonamer: I didn't want Prue to survive but I sorry for Andy and the triplets! Grr! Yup, P/L moment coming up and no Jeremy in this chapter! Yay! Thankyou!**

**I-Cant.Think-Of.A-Name.Lol: o yeah Prue survived .:grumble grumble:. More piperleoness in this chapter!**

**phoebe turner: Thank you!**

**anonymous: Me too hehe! This chapter…well a P/L moment…at long last! You hould like it!**

**Piperfairy: I hate her because she's selfish and bossy and it was always me, me, me with her and she didn't care about anyone else. She didn't deserve Andy! I know, I hate Jeremy too, but hey! I think you'll like this chapter!**

**Chyp: Thanks!**

**halli-halliwell: I've had my exams! Hehe! I aced em all! I'm so great! .:cough cough:. So, you want P/L moments! You should like the next few chapters then! ;)! So, I'm keeping you sane, but I'm Insane! Lol! Thank you! N ps. Lovin the long review!

* * *

**

Leo was nervous. Which was odd. He had never been nervous before. Not even the biggest job he had had before this one. He had never been nervous, and he didn't know why he was now. After a while he put it down to the fact that this was probably the biggest job any darkighter would have to face. Either that or she'd be wearing a skirt and he'd mess up. He shook his head ad raked a shaky hand through his messy hair. _Piper. _He glanced back at the clock behind him. 5.50. Showtime, he smiled a smiled crookedly and orbed out, to the car.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper stood in front of the full-length mirror in her room, contemplating her appearance. She was wearing a black mini skirt, which reached mid-thigh at the longest and a red tank top. Did she look too slutty? Too dressy? Too casual? She could really use some sisterly advice right about now. But that was one thing she couldn't have. She sighed. She was nervous.

She had butterflies fluttering around in her well-toned stomach, well, not so much fluttering as break-dancing. She hadn't felt anything like this since high school. And she was glad. She checked her appearance again and reached for the hairbrush on her bed. She had opted to have her hair down for a change and in loose curls. But it needed brushing, for the 50th time. She turned around to look at the clock on her bedroom wall. 5 to 5. Almost time. She took another shaky breath and descended down the stairs just in time to hear 4 little knocks on the front door of the manor.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo stood outside the manor and his first instinct was to run. But he didn't, instead he knocked on the door softly. So softly, it was almost as if he didn't want her to hear them. But through the frosted glass he saw the outline f Piper walking towards the door and he cursed under his breath, waiting for the door to swing open and for her to be stood in front him. _I wonder if she's wearing a skirt. _He didn't have to wonder for long, as the door opened and there she stood, in all her glory.

Leo's eyes quickly scanned her flawless body. Her hair was down for once and, she looked stunning with it up, but down, it was completely breath taking. She was wearing a little red tank top, which showed a small, but perfect portion of her mid-drift. She was also wearing a short black skirt, which showed, off her fantastic legs. Leo was stuck for words, for the first time in his life.

"Wow," was all her could stutter out, she smiled back at him, "I mean, you look…well, you look great."

"Thanks you too." She flashed him another smile and he smiled back.

"You wanna go?" Leo asked, Piper nodded and turned to reach for her jacket.

Leo stopped her and grabbed it. He put it on her and, his hand briefly brushed her shoulder. The sensation of her skin against his, made him take in a sharp breath. Desperately trying to ignore the burning feeling in his skin and in his blood, when turned back around and she gave him another smile. Not knowing what they were doing to him.

"Ready?" he asked, voice husky with desire, but she didn't notice

"Yeah." She told him, he took her arm and walked her out to his car.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper stood staring at Leo across the table. He was so handsome, his hair was a dirty blonde colour and he was wearing a black t-shirt, which clung to, and accentuated his toned muscles in his chest and stomach and dark blur denim jeans, that were just tight enough. But Piper was more focused on his eyes than anything else. They were a stunning shade of green. They sparkled constantly and looked as if they saw right into your soul. They were now sitting in silence after a delicious meal. Leo looked at her.

"How's your sister?" He asked

"Fine, well, she's awake and fully aware and everything." Piper told him, a little smile curving in her perfect lips

"How are you and you're other sisters coping?" He asked, in a caring voice

"Good, better than last time…" Piper trailed off

"Last time?" Leo asked confused, Piper nodded sadly

"Yeah, about 5 years ago, it was when she was giving birth to the triplets. They were born 3 months premature and there were complications. She haemorrhaged and they had to go into a c-section. They couldn't stop the bleeding and she lost a lot of blood. When they finally did she was in a coma for about a month. We were all a wreck, but she pulled through and…" Piper choked up into tears.

Leo didn't like it. Sure he had seen her cry before but somehow it was different. Before he knew what he was doing he reached out and brushed the tears off of her rosy cheeks. She forced out a watery smile for him and lowered his hand slowly to his side.

"Come, let's get you home." He said softly and she nodded slightly.

He stood up and walked over to her. He reached for her hand an pulled her up. It was then that he realised how small she looked. She was about a head shorter than him. Leo looked down at her, He wanted to protect her and hold her and make everything all right. He wanted to tear out Jeremy's throat for hurting someone so perfect. She looked so innocent stood next to him at that moment and Leo loved it. He slung a strong arm protectively around her slender shoulders and walked her out to his car.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper stared up Leo. He was avoiding her gaze and she didn't know why. She had had a fantastic time tonight. Leo had made her laugh and smile more in one night than she had done in years combined. She was falling for him and she knew it.

"I had a great time tonight Leo." She told him searching his face

"Me too." He said and finally looked back at her, right in the eyes.

That was his first mistake. He looked into her eyes. Her deep wonderful brown eyes. And Leo was lost. He couldn't think move or speak. He was frozen in time, with this beautiful woman, with her legs and her eyes and Leo wanted to stay there forever. She looked back at him. Green met brown and time stood still.

Leo knew what was going to happen next. He knew it had to, but also, he didn't want to, because it meant, no turning back, it meant that the job would have to be finished. He would have to kill her and that scared him a little. But he fought back that feeling. _This is it Leo. _He leaned forward and kissed her.

It wasn't a particularly passionate kiss in that sense. Merely a brush of the lips, but Leo felt something. A rush of pure un-deniable goodness, shock the hate and anger out of his system for the few moments that the kiss lasted. As soon as his lips touched hers he was hit in a hazy-vertigo and his mind clouded over. He had never felt anything like it before. He pulled back slowly and smiled at her. She smiled back up at him

"Good night Leo." She whispered, kissed him once more and walked into the manor, closing the door behind her.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo just stood there in shock. He couldn't move, or think again. It took him a while to gather himself. _How did she do that? _He wondered and heard a low-pitched jingle in the back of his head. He wouldn't orb up to them just yet, he needed to think about things, and there was only one place Leo could properly do that. So he orbed out, up to the Golden Gate Bridge.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper leaned on the door after she closed it. _Wow, _was all she could think. They had kissed. And it was awesome. She didn't think she had ever been kissed like that. Not by Jeremy or any of her other previous boyfriends. No one had ever sparked off so much emotion in their kisses and she knew that Leo felt it too. She knew he did. He had to have done. She smiled to herself again, looking forward to meeting him again. Looking forward to kissing him again….

* * *

**AN: That turned out better and longer than I thought it would actually! So, there, you got your long-awaited fluff! Was it okay? Was it crap? Please review on that! So, Leo is still in denial and I wonder what's gunna happen with that? .:-In a booming, kind of blockbuster voice-:. Will he be able to keep it up? What are the annoying alders going to say to him? Find out in the next in the next instalment of… "Black Orbs"**

**Hehe! Please review and I'll update asap! (3 whole pages on Microsoft word!)**


	10. Smiles

**AN: This is a little filler chapter on the feelings of Leo and Piper, after their kiss and I think I've thrown the evil elders in there somewhere too! Enjoy!**

**heather1021: how long do you think he could deny it for anyway! AND now you now what "last time" was! Hehe! Thanks!**

**I-Cant.Think-Of.A-Name.Lol: I could've done with some more piperleoness though; they ARE perfect for each other aren't they! They're different elders, the elders of the darklighter, because someone's gotta be giving them orders! Thank you!**

**Lucy Knight: I was screaming exactly that at my hands when I was typing this story but my hand and my brain wouldn't listen to me, they're kind rebellious. And they haven't mentioned the bruises because she covers them up (I don't always say what she's wearing) and when she's wearing a skirt, they've faded enough to cover them up with this cream thingy that fades bruises (I had loads when I was little and in shows, I'm very accident prone!) hehe, hope that answers your questions and thanks!**

**Halli-halliwell: So, you have an update! Yay! I hate the bite size fish too! Pushing Jeremy off the Golden Gate good idea…I won't kill Prue, I love the triplets too much lol! I hate Jeremy though, I'll definitely have to do something about him! The Blue Chicken? Nice name! And btw, is it just me or do they spend way too much time on the bridge in Charmed? Surely the lack of oxygen up there… Just a random thought I had!**

**nicole812us: Leo IS funny when he's TRYING to deny his feelings but, I also think he's SO cute when he's confused so…. Thank you!**

**Notanothernonamer: This chapter isn't fluffy really, but next one is!**

**phoebe turner: Thanks!**

**Chyp: Thanks!

* * *

**

_**In, I'm falling in  
I didn't want to  
Not so fast, boy  
Slow,  
Don't wanna hurt the girl  
Give her a pretty box  
You better fill it **_

Leo sat on top of the SF Golden Gate Bride staring down at the bustle below him. He slammed his fist down onto the orange frame hard, out of sheer frustration.

"Dammit!" he said to himself, _no matter where I go I get my fucking mind off her! How the fuck does she do it! _He ranted inside his head.

It was true; he had Piper on the brain. If the elders could read his thoughts…he was in big trouble. God knows what they would do to him, and _Alec. _Well he would have a field day wouldn't he? Soul Boy's slipped up. Well, hell if that would happen. _I'm not going to fall in love with her, I'm not fucking Alec! Meet, talk, trust and kill. The way it's always been. _

Leo stared up at the sky upon hearing the jingle and after a few seconds he orbed up, to them.

_**And I get blinded when she opens the door  
It's like looking into the sun, you know  
And I'm just blinkin', moanin', starin' at my shoes  
And she just looks at me  
And smiles  
Smiles  
Smiles **_

"What now?" Leo asked them, in a half exasperated voice

"A check up." One told him "How's the job?"

"Going good, I think she starting to trust me." Leo told them

"We're still seeing similarities Leo." They told him

_Let them think that, they'll se. I'll show them, when Piper fucking Halliwell-Bruns is six feet bloody under, then they'll se. Because once Leo Wyatt's on your case, you're not gunna get out._

_**Oh, there we go again  
And it feels so good  
I'm fallin' up and down  
Damn, it's 2 AM again  
And she kisses me goodbye  
For the sixteenth time  
**_  
Piper lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling, thinking bout Leo. They had kissed last night, and wow, what a kiss. Piper didn't think she had _ever _been kissed like that. Sure she had been kissed, and it wasn't even the most passionate ever. There was just something. Something about the way his lips had touched hers that had sent her spinning.

It was just more, _more. _Something behind the kiss that she had never felt before and Piper knew she was falling head first for him, and there wasn't a damn thing that she could do to stop it.

_**And I'm driving home, it's 2 AM  
And I look at the sun come up over the hills  
And the clouds are turning pink and green  
And all I can see is her eyes  
Eyes  
Eyes  
**_

Leo lay down and tried to get to sleep. It was his first night in the apartment he was staying in for this job. _A job, Leo! _But he couldn't get to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, stood there smiling at him, showing off her great legs. _God those legs. _She was staring back at him, seducing him innocently with her huge beautiful brown eyes. Leo wanted her more than he had ever anted anyone before him his life. But Leo Wyatt doesn't feel anything exept anger and rage. Never guilty, never particulally happy. So who did she thin she was? Making him feel these things that he didn't want to feel. He would get his revenge. He WOULD kill her, he WOULD finish the job.  
_**  
I get blinded when she opens the door  
It's like looking into the sun, you know  
And I'm just blinkin', moanin', starin' at my shoes  
And she just looks at me  
And smiles  
Smiles

* * *

****AN: That was just a little feelings track. So you can know where Leo's head is now. How was it? Please review! That song was "Smiles" by Ghost Of the Robot I LOVE them, James Marsters, a.k.a Spike from BtVS is (or used to) be in it and he wrote that song! (I LOVE it)**_

**And I just had an idea for a fic and I want to run it by you before I start writing it properly (I mean I have some frames and things but...) Any way, here it is:**

**_When Leo Wyatt first sees Piper Halliwell, the lead singer of band, "Concrete Angels" and full time badass in a show at P3, he knows he has to meet her. But the thing is she's scared to love after Dan. Can Leo break down her walls and teach her what true love is? _Title: Concrete Love? (May Change!)**

**So, what dya think about it? Does it have ANY potential at all? Let me know in your reveiws!**


	11. Dangerous

**AN: Fluffy, kinda! Chapter 11!**

**fairy-dust3: First review of my story! Kool! Glad you like the story and want to get the new one up, I'll start work on that!**

**charmedmel32: Thank you and you like the new idea too? Thanks!**

**heather1021: I'll try that fic! Thanks!**

**CharmedLilAngel: hehe, I know, this chapter is a little fluffier! Hehe! He's happy in this one ;)! A little confused (but that's a good thing, he's cute when he's confused!) Thanks!**

**I-Cant.Think-Of.A-Name.Lol: I know, stupid Brad kern! Is he not a P/L fan or something coughinsanecough. Cool, so partners in crime it is then! ;)! Not sure I followed you a when you say "let us know where there at which seemed to be ur ****intention." Please clear tha up and Thankyou and I'll start work on that new fic soon!**

**nicole812us: Could Leo really kill her? Hmm… wait and see… Any way, thanks for the review and Piper as a singer? I have no idea were these ideas come from! I think it might be that warped little place they call my mind…**

**halli-halliwell: That explains a lot! See I'm a genius! Hehe! Not really! I wish! Hey, we can kill the fish together! I hate it too! So much! I haven't had my big exams yet, I'm only 13 (only a baby!) but I have had my end of year ones! ;)! Thank you, yeah, starting work on that new fic as I write and the triplets are SO CUTE! See why I couldn't kill her? .: grumble grumble :. THANK YOU!**

**psychokitty3: Well, I thought, I had a badass Leo in this so…why not a badass Piper and also in my Buffy fic, I mad her a bad ass, it's an obsession of mine and question: When are you going to update "Crazy for this girl" ? I love that fic!**

**Piperfairy: You'll see what happens and the new fic is on its way! Thanks!**

**dark-angel-ali: Thank you and you must've hear that the new fic is in progress!**

**Chyp: Thank you!**

**GP: Thanx!**

**Susan: Thank you for your comments and I can say that she will be getting a whitlighter, I'm just trying to fit them into the fic, this story is a little like P/C but different at the same time (I hope!) And a kid, there might be, but it IS a little cliché.**

**anonymous: Thanks!**

**Notanothernonamer: I updated soon!**

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews and can I say YAY 109! Shall we try for over 150? That'll take a few chappies (maybe about 6/7) but we'll try for it! Thank you so much, you guys rock!

* * *

**

**_I don't think you know my name  
I think you'd leave me standing in the rain  
You're a pretty little girl, got a thing for me  
But you'd cut me open and let me bleed  
But I'll be lookin' at you  
With your long brown hair  
Pretty little feet  
Sparkling everywhere_**

Leo knocked on the door of the manor. His second date with her, because that's what they were. Dates, Leo knew it and so did Piper. But that was nothing new. They were always dates. Weather they meant anything or not to either of them. His knocks were louder this time. More confident. Las time Piper had barley been able to hear them from the stairs. But this time, they had rung through the manor.

Leo was more confident than last time. There had been so many worries last time but this time there was only one. I hope she'd wearing that skirt. The door swung open and Leo's heart did a little jump. She was wearing the skirt…

_**You look so good  
When you come my way  
But I have to look down  
When you talk to me  
'Cause you're dangerous  
Dangerous  
Dangerous  
And you don't even know it**_

_**One baby, two, maybe three more years  
You'll be a full hot baby, have all your curves  
And here's a little taste of irony  
You'll be a too-hot baby, too good for me**_

Piper was upstairs, in front of the mirror again. Waiting for 6 o'clock again. Memories of the kiss flooded her mind she felt tingles all over her body. She smiled. _How does he do that? _She couldn't remember smiling over a guy like this since…. ever. She didn't even get this way over Jeremy. Jeremy hadn't come home last night. Probably with some girl. Piper didn't even care anymore.

Life had been going good this past week or so. Prue was doing better, and coming home today. Jeremy hadn't hit her for a while and then there was Leo. She smiled again. He was so sweet and understanding. And not to mention one hell of a kisser. She heard 3 loud knocks sound through the manor. _I hope he's wearing that shirt again._

_**But I'll be looking at you  
With your long brown hair  
Pretty little feet  
Sparkling everywhere**_

_**You look so good  
When you come my way  
But I have to look down  
When you talk to me**_

And there she was. Baby pink tank top and black skirt. She looked so hot, yet so innocent. A strange mix that made Leo want to fuck and protect her at the same time. She smiled at him and Leo went weak inside.

"You ready?" he voice was husky from the unknown emotions running through him. And this time she did notice it. She blushed. She looked so beautiful when she blushed. She nodded. He took her arm and caused instant heat when they made skin contact, the blush on her face intensified and he smiled at her.

_**'Cause you're dangerous  
Dangerous  
Dangerous  
And you don't even know it**_

_**So little baby, you better stay set  
Play with fire when you get too wet  
So set me down and leave me be  
You'll get a devil when you unchain me**_

Leo held her hand tightly as he led her up the two flights to his apartment. He knew what was going to happen and so did she. He had asked her back for coffee but she knew. The way she blushed slightly and smiled sexily at him when she answered was indicator enough. Tonight, he was going to have her. She trusted him now and soon, not tonight, but soon, he would finish the job, a pang went off in Leo's heart again but he pushed it and opened the door. He led her to the couch and turned on the TV. He sat back down next to her and flung an arm around her shoulders.

They talked for a while, about insignificant things. About themselves and their favourite thing, but then Leo couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and crashed his lips onto hers, taking instant dominance. She kissed him back and allowed him to deepen the kiss, his tongue falling into her mouth. He rested his hands at her waist, fiddling with the hem of her tank top.

She pulled back a little and reached for his shirt, pulling it desperately over his head. His hair becoming more messed up as she ran her fingers through it. She gazed at his. Whoa. It looked better she ha imagined in her dreams. She trailed a wet line of kisses down it, causing him to moan. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

_**But I'll be looking at you  
With your long brown hair  
Pretty little feet  
Sparkling everywhere**_

He grabbed for her again causing them to tumble off the couch, he landed onto of her on the floor. Pulling her tank top over her head and kissing her neck gently and passionately. He pulled back.

"You sure about this?" He asked her, she blushed again and nodded slightly. He kissed her once more, gathered her into his arms and carried her into his room. **(I'm gunna stop there okay?)**

**_You look so good  
When you come my way  
But I have to look down  
When you talk to me_**

**_'Cause you're dangerous  
Dangerous  
Dangerous  
And you don't even know it

* * *

_**

**AN: Ok, so, please review and I'll update asap! And that song was "Dangerous" by Ghost Of The Robot!**


	12. Addicted

**AN: I know I was a little slower than usual updating this time, but I needed to slow down as I am begining to catch myself up:S! So, here's chapter 12! I think you're gunna like this chapter!**

**fairy-dust3: yay GOTR! Another fan! Hehe! Thanks!**

**dark-angel-ali: Fankoo!**

**heather1021: Thanx!**

**Lucy Knight: You know, I did think of that but I'd cry too much writing it and break the keyboard but wait and see…. thanks!**

**Charmboy4: thank you and I know I'm a terrible speller, but I'm trying! Honest! (And sometimes it's typo's because my spellings come up on spell check!)**

**Piperfairy: I know, but you're just going to have to say what happens. And Jeremy is in this chapter…**

**Chyp: Not big on the long reviews are ya? O well, that's kk, short and sweet, jus like me! Hehe! Thanx!**

**nicole812us: I know (well of course I know…I wrote the damn thing, hehe!) Thanks!**

**charmedmel32: THANK YOU! And we'll see what happens with Jeremy in this chapter!**

**phoebe turner: Thank you, and I know I do, I'm hooked to this story!**

**Notanothernonamer: Yay! Fuff! Hehe, and about Jeremy, you'll see…**

**halli-halliwell: I hate tests and happy 16th birthday! I know, I'm small for my age as well, 5ft I think…I hate dy-na-mi-tee, I can't listen to it once never mind on a repeat…I have the weezer album on repeat a lot (it rox!) good luck in your last exams and FANKOO!**

**CharmedLilAngel: Hehe! Hey, not _that _bad, I'm not into the whole explicit sex scenes. I'm no o into reading 'em and CAN'T write 'em (I don't know if I can, never tried, don't fancy it though!) hehe, thank you and of course he is!**

**I-Cant.Think-Of.A-Name.Lol: Just give me a time n a place n I'll be there! Hehe! Thanx!**

**anonymous: hehe! Thanx!

* * *

**

**_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_**

The light streaming in from the gap in his curtains woke Leo up. He looked at the sleeping form next to him. She looked so beautiful. Her chocolate silk hair spilling onto his pillow and surrounding her head like a halo. She was smiling. He wondered what she was dreaming about. He had dreamed about her last night. But the dream didn't do reality justice. She was amazing. But she was just another job. He would have to kill her. _Soon. _He pulled her closer to him, causing instant heat. He decided to wake her up.

He nibbled slightly on her neck and traced circles on her inner thigh, travelling higher and higher. She let out a moan and her eyes opened lazily. He turned her over to face him and placed a little butterfly kiss on the tip of her nose.

It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

"Hey." He said smiling, _just another job! _

"Hey." She answered kissing him lightly

"Sleep well?" Leo asked her

"Never better." And then she remembered something…_Jeremy! Oh my god! _She stood up suddenly grabbing the sheet to her. "I have to go."

"Why?" Leo asked, but he knew why, _Jeremy…_

"I just have to." Piper told him rushing around the room desperately trying to find her clothes.

"Ok, ok," Leo, said pulling on his jeans, "I'll take you home then." He threw her one of his killer smiles and she melted.

"Ok." And she kissed him on the cheek lightly

**_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me _**

Leo kept glancing over at her in the car. She looked nervous. _Well of course she's nervous, she's going back to her abusive husband…_Then Leo was hit with an idea. Something he's wanted to do since he got assigned Piper now was his chance.

"You okay?" he asked her  
"yeah, sure." She answered uncertainly as they pulled up outside the manor.

She went to get out of the car and Leo followed her. She turned around him.

"You don't have to walk me to the house." She told him, her voice wavering. Leo knew why she didn't want him to but he was persistent and Piper caved. _Jeremy won't see him. _He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her close. She could feel the heat emitting from his body and it comforted her. She opened the door slowly…_oh shit…_

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

Jeremy was stood there at the open door and Piper dropped Leo's hand like it was on fire.

"Who the fuck is this Piper? One of your sex boys?" Jeremy asked, poison dripping from every word  
"No, Jeremy I…" Jeremy grabbed Piper from Leo and pulled her roughly into the manor, pinning her against the wall.

Leo saw red. He was hurting her again. Tears streaming down her perfect porcelain cheeks. Leo lunged for Jeremy, tackling him to the floor and freeing Piper. Leo saw her fall to floor and cry harder. His heart tore in two and hit Jeremy again. Laying into him hard. Jeremy was trying to get up, but Leo wasn't about to let that happen. He wasn't going to let him hurt Piper again. Leo winced slightly as he came to the realisation that he would have to _kill _Piper later, but he pushed that thought back and concentrated solely on hurting Jeremy.

**_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me _**

Leo felt a small hand tugging at his shoulder and he turned his to see who it was. Piper. Who else would it be? No one else could cause that spark he felt when their skin made contact.

"Leo, get off him." She told him, it was then Leo realised Jeremy had stopped struggling beneath him. He was out cold. Leo stood up and opened his arms to Piper, who immediately threw herself into them.

"You wanna come back to mine?" he asked and felt her nod, "Come on then." He wrapped his arm around her perfect little waist and walked her out. Jeremy wasn't a problem for now. Leo smiled down at her and she forced a watery smile back out at him.

**_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it _**

Leo sat her down on the couch and pulled her protectively into him. _Just another job…Just another job…_Leo chanted inside his mind. She looked up at him, with those big brown eyes, sparkling with the residue of her tears and Leo melted. He hated it when she did that, made him melt. He leaned down and kissed her. _This is your chance Wyatt, she's vulnerable, kill her Wyatt, finish the job. _

She kissed him back and Leo's heart did flips. _Do it! _He took a hand off her back and braced himself. He delved deep into his mind and tried to bring forth all the hate, that was the trigger he had to pull. _To finish the job. _His lips never leaving hers and concentrated on hating her, he saw his hand glow a faint red and her touched her. _This is it…_

**_Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this _**

As soon as his hand hands made contact the red faded away. And that's when Leo realised. He couldn't hate her. He couldn't kill her that way. H couldn't hate her. But he sure as hell didn't fucking love her either. He mentally kicked himself for letting her get so close to him. She must've sensed something wasn't right because Piper pulled back.

"You okay Leo?" she asked him, still breathless from the kiss; he nodded and kissed her again.

He pulled her in closer by her hips and flipped her onto her back so he was on top. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, to taste her. It intoxicated him and he delved in further. Nibbling and sucking and kissing until her whole body was numb with pleasure. She was like a drug; he couldn't get enough of her. He picked her up again, lips never leaving hers and carried into his room again, kicking the door shut with his foot. And Piper and Leo fell into their wonderland again, were Jeremy, Alec the elders and the rest of the world fell away, and they were alone and together…

**_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

* * *

_****AN: That was a long chapter! Mostly down to the song! "Addicted" By Kelly Clarkson. So, you all finally got Leo beating the shit out of Jeremy ;)! Did you like it? Please review and I'll get on with chapter 13!**


	13. Sorry

**AN: I ok, so part 13 I guess and It's a very hard chapter to write!**

**halli-halliwell: yay! I should've but then Piper would _know _that Leo was a murderer! I wanted to though! Thanx! And yes! I hate you! I hate you! But you review my stories nicely so I love you!**

**Notanothernonamer: Yes! Go Leo! Hehe! Thanx!**

**nicole812us: hehe! That's been the general reaction around here:P ;)! Thanx!**

**dark-angel-ali: Well, not _that _way anyway, there _are _other ways! Lol But you'll have to wait and see! Jeremy deserved worse but I've explained my reason before. Lol!**

**heather1021: Me too! Hehe! Fankoo!**

**I-Cant.Think-Of.A-Name.Lol: Oo! I like that! Cole's hot! And don't you just love Barbas! I do! He'd help, he's been killed like 4 times nor or something! Hehe! Thanx!**

**Chyp: hehe! I know! Thank you!**

**silver-star-0: hehe! Fankoo!**

**psychokitty3: I love it too! Jeremy deserves worse though. Hehe! I mean it about "Crazy For This Girl" you HAVE to update that or I'll hold chapters of this at ransom. I mean it! Thanx!**

**anonymous: I know! But, you'll have to read to find out! Thanx!**

**phoebe turner: Because, Piper was there and then she would've _known _he was a murderer. Thanx!**

**CharmedLilAngel: Thank you, you know, that song is kinda dark and the chapter was so I thought they went. Hehe! Thank you!**

**sveta89: Thanx!**

**GP: It's a possibility but I'm just saying, I'd have to kill her first though :(. Thanx!**

**Livingwyatt: Thank you and thank you! I hate him too!

* * *

**

Leo lazily opened his eyes and pulled Piper closer to him, he was still troubled by the fact he couldn't kill her that way. Sure he could still kill her but it would be harder. No hands, he would have to use the natural ways that mortal murderers used…Leo shuddered slightly. It would be tough. He let her get to close. But he wouldn't stoop to Alec's level he wouldn't love her. _Ever. _He breathed in her intoxicating scent and shook his head. _No, I can't love her. I CAN'T love her! _

Last night the elders had orbed him _up there _to chat. Well, not so much a chat as a screaming match. They had told Leo that they could sense his love for this woman from the heavens. Leo had answered, That's probably Alec! And they yelled back at him for that and the argument continued until Piper began to stir. Then they orbed him back. She couldn't wake and find him not there. Her trust in him would be lost and the plan would fail. Leo let out a soft shaky laugh at their comment. He _wasn't _falling in love, he never would. Not ever.

**_It's like the apocalypse now  
The guilt rains down like bullets from a cloud  
But the words come out  
Though I try to speak  
You're gonna hate me now  
_**

Piper stirred in her sleep and woke up. She turned and faced Leo and for a second everything was perfect, but then she remembered. Jeremy pinning her against the wall n Leo…Leo saved her. She smiled, but the tears fell when she thought what was going to happen to her when she got back. Leo must've seen them because he held her even closer. She snuggled into his embrace, safe in the knowledge that Leo would never hurt her…

_**It's like a bitter curse  
Imagine hurt on a scale unheard  
Well the truth is worse  
Gotta face the music  
'Cause it's getting loud**_

It was later in the day and Leo glanced over at Piper, she hadn't wanted to go home. And Leo understood. Jeremy was back there. He'd be awake now, Leo thought. Piper was nervous. He could tell, her eyes were darting around the room and she was pulling at her clothes a little, nerves that Jeremy would hurt her again. Leo wouldn't let that happen. Any way, she'd be dead before anyone could. Leo forced that thought back as it made him shudder and sat down next to her, putting one of his muscled arms around her.

She turned around to face him, the tracks of her tears stained onto her perfect skin. And Leo's heart melted. He placed a finger under her chin and pulled her face to him, covering her mouth with his, memorizing her taste, and the way her tongue hit his, it that playful way. The way the little noises at the back of the throat drove him crazy and the way her little hands grabbed greedy handfuls of his t-shirt. _This is it. _Leo reached into his back jeans pocket for the knife he had placed there earlier. It was time to finish the job.

_**Sorry  
For the mess I made  
I fucked up, never can be saved  
I'm sorry  
I wish I could take you back  
I would if I could but I can't do that  
**_

He held it up and braced himself. He was about to do the hardest thing he had ever had to do and he felt that familiar pang of pain in his chest, he went to plunge it into her perfect little body but he couldn't! Leo Wyatt, the most notorious Darklighter in history, couldn't finish a job. And why? Because he got his damn feelings involved. He slipped the knife back into his pocket, but not quick enough. Piper had seen the telltale flash of sinister steel. She pulled back and saw the knife.

"Leo? Why have you got that?" he voice was racked with fear and Leo wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her. But that was it. The game was up, he would have to tell her the truth.

_**I'm sorry  
I'm down on my knees  
I know I failed spectacularly  
I'm sorry  
That I stooped too low  
Just hear me out before you go**_

"A knife." He told her, knowing what was coming next.

"Why do you have a knife?" she backed away from him and stood up. _Tell her the truth Wyatt!_

"Because I was supposed to kill you?"

"What?" tears dripping from her words and down her cheeks.

"I was assigned to kill you." He repeated, his heart breaking a little more with every word.

"Why?" he confused features were killing Leo inside, but he carried on

"I'm what they call a Darklighter, we kill whitelighters, witches and future whitlighters. You're a future whitelighter. I was told to kill you, and I should've done. I WANT to! But I can't!"

"Why?" Piper asked

"Because I let myself get to close, I let YOU get to close!" He was shouting now.

_**Now we're face to face  
I see your tears and I feel disgraced  
Hang my head in shame  
Need I even ask, "Do you hate me now?"  
This new scenario  
You cut and run, you forgive what I've done  
But even if it's in your heart to  
What I did I never can undo  
**_

"You've been playing me." She stated, not in a convicting way, just a statement to let the shock sink in, tears rapidly falling down her face.

"I'm sorry. Leo told her sincerely, she looked up at him and glared, fire burning in her beautiful brown eyes. She walked quickly over to him and slapped him hard around the face, Leo just stood in shock.

"How dare you?" she yelled at him, "You held me, kissed me, made love to me! You acted like you cared! It was all an act!" Those words stung Leo more than he thought they would. He tried to reach out to her. But she quickly backed away to the door.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted at him, disgusted and Leo withdrew his hand like it was burning.

"Piper! If you go back to the manor Jeremy'll hurt you!" He told her desperately

"Not like wasn't going to do worse! Stay away from me Leo!" And with that she ran as fast as her gorgeous legs could carry her away from Leo.

_**Sorry  
For the mess I made  
I fucked up, never can be saved  
I'm sorry  
I wish I could take you back  
I would if I could but I can't do that  
**_

Leo sunk to the floor and held his head in his hands. _Why couldn't I just finish it? Kill her! _He hit the wall behind him in frustration and sadness and quickly dissolved into tears. He could here the elders calling him, but Leo could care less. He didn't want to see them right now. They'd probably kill him any way…

He got to his feet slowly and walked into his room. _O God, it smells like her. _His whole apartment did, good job he'd be out tomorrow, the job was over. For the first time since his first, Leo had failed a job. He couldn't finish it. He couldn't kill her.

_**I'm sorry  
I'm down on my knees  
I know I failed spectacularly  
I'm sorry  
That I stooped too low  
Just hear me out before you go **_

It's like apocalypse now  
The guilt rains down  
I wish I could have stopped to think about it  
Jumped right in and anger now  
I think I put the last nail in the coffin  
My last chance, this word I'm dropping

Piper banged on the door of Paige's house. She had always been closer to Paige. And, plus, she nowhere else to go. She couldn't go back to the manor, God knows what Jeremy would do to her and Leo wasn't an option, the tears fell harder at the thought of Leo. But she couldn't think about him. She wasn't going to let herself. Just then the door open and there stood Paige. She didn't ask questions, she just held her arms open and Piper collapsed into them, sobbing her heart out. Over Jeremy, Prue, Leo and all the other messed up things in her 28-year-old life.

_**Sorry  
For the mess I made  
I fucked up, never can be saved  
I'm sorry  
I wish I could take you back  
I would if I could but I can't do that  
**_

_**I'm sorry  
I'm down on my knees  
I know I failed spectacularly  
I'm sorry  
That I stooped too low  
Just hear me out before you go

* * *

**_

**AN: That was not so good, but o well…and no; it's not the end! Don't worry! That song was "Sorry" by Ben Adams (he's so buff!) and please review and I'll get to work on chapter 14!**


	14. Fire

**AN: Chapter 14, I need to write faster, I'm catching myself up:S!**

**Halli-halliwell: Yeah I didn't like that chapter so much. But I like this one more. You see Piper's reaction to the whole magic exists thing in the next chapter because something happens that people have been asking for, for a while now. ;)! And about Jeremy, he'll get it. Don't worry, he won't get away with hurting Piper!**

**nicole812us: yeah, he did. And I want him to kill them too, so watch this space! Thanx!**

**heather1021: I know:(! Fankoo!**

**I-Cant.Think-Of.A-Name.Lol: You can't kill me! I'm the one writing the story! Hehe! Hope they can make it and thanx!**

**anonymous: Thank you!**

**phoebe turner: Hehe, I hate Prue! Thank you!**

**CharmedLilAngel: I know :'(! THANX!**

**Piperfairy: I know, I feel sorry for her too! **

**Chyp: Aw, cute! I didn't mean 2 make anyone cry! Thank you!**

**Livingwyatt: Well, I can't say too much, but I can say, you can never say never with one of my fics! Lol! Thanks!**

**_Woo hoo! 152 reviews! Thank you sooo much, you guys totally rock!

* * *

_**

Piper looked absentmindedly around P3. It was an open mike night tonight. It had been mildly amusing so far, but not as funny as it would be later. It was only 11 and no one was very drunk yet. Piper sighed. It had been 2 weeks since Leo, and nothing had happened with him so far. But she was still scared, and empty. She was so empty without him….

She didn't know where Jeremy was either, but he hadn't come after her, well, Paige had told her he went round to al sisters houses looking for her, but they all said they didn't. One night a few days ago she had gone round to the manor early to get some of her things, he wasn't in. but she was still scared of him as well.

Life at Paige's was nice. She babysat for Bryony a lot, so that gave Paige and Kyle a chance to get some couple time in. But Piper knew she had to leave sooner, Paige would never tell her to but she knew. It wasn't fair to use up space. Piper brushed back a few flyaway strands of her long brown hair and stared back out the crowd. _It's going to be a loooooooooong night. _

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo looked around P3, searching for her. She owned this club. He was sure. He had watched her here enough times to know. The elders weren't happy that he didn't kill her. Well that was an understatement. They had been, furious. Nearly killed him with the bolts. That's why he hadn't been in so long. He was healing. He glanced around again.

If he was honest with himself he didn't know why he was here. The elders told him to stay away, she had told him to stay away, hell, he was telling himself to stay away, but one part of him wasn't listening. His heart? _No! _But something was. Then he saw her.

She looked more beautiful than ever to him and his heart pounded so hard he thought his chest would break. He took in a breath and walked over to her.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper's breath caught in her throat when she saw him stood in front of her at the bar, more in fear than anything. He had admitted to wanting to kill her. That's what he might've wanted to do now. But she saw the look in his stunning green eyes and her fear died away slowly retreating back into her.

"Stay away from me Leo." She told him, barely audible over the singing, but Leo heard it, he felt it as well, a stinging feeling in his heart.

"Please, Piper…"

"No Leo!"

"Please!" Piper looked into his eyes and saw the burning desperation in them and her heart melted. She nodded slowly.

"Thank you." He said softly and Piper led him into her office. And shut the door.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

"What do you want Leo?" she screamed at him

"I…"

"It isn't enough for you to play me, try to fucking murder me, and then when I'm moving on you just waltz back in and expect me to just give you a chance well, Leo, attempted murder ranks pretty highly on my list of why to break up with a guy!"

Leo just stood there and let her shout at him. What she was saying was right. Everything was right. He had tried to murder her, ha had played her. And Leo hated himself for it.

"Why Leo?" she screamed and Leo snapped he walked towards her and pulled her into his arms before he knew what he was doing.

And then he kissed her. Piper could feel her body react to Leo's on contact a burning sensation through her blood, like a fever running through her veins. She automatically wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and she kissed him back a little. Leo continued in his attentions, ruthlessly beating his tongue onto her lips teasing them open and nibbling on her lip. Piper pulled away roughly.

"What the hell was that Leo!" she yelled a film of tears forming.

"I love you." He said sincerely, he didn't realise he'd actually said it out loud until he saw the shocked expression Piper was wearing.

"You what?" _Damn it! _

"I love you."

"No Leo! You can't!"

"Why not? You think I haven't tried not to?"

"Try harder!" she told him turning for the door

"Piper…" Leo said reaching for her

"No! I'll never love you Leo." And with that she walked out.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper hadn't been able to stand all the cheerful faces for long; after about 10 minutes she had gone back into her office and cried herself to sleep. At about 2 in the morning she emerged again and the free mic was in full swing. But when she looked up she Leo stood on stage. _What the hell is he doing? _Piper groaned in her head but watch all the same.

"This song, is for some one very special to me and this is my message to her." Leo spoke into the microphone in that husky tone that never ceased to drive Piper insane.

**_I'm driving in your car  
I turn on the radio  
I'm pulling you close  
you just say no  
you say you don't like it  
but girl you know I'm a liar  
'Cause when we kiss  
Oooh fire_**

_Oh God. _Piper thought, she wanted to turn and run inside the safeness of her office but her feet wouldn't move and the song went on.

**_Late at night  
your taking me home  
you say you wanna stay  
I say I wanna be alone  
I say I don't love you  
but you know I'm a liar  
'cause when we kiss  
Oooh fire_**

Looking around the club for her Leo finally found Piper and made complete and total eye contact, wanting her to know that this was what he meant. This was his message to her.

**_you had a hold on me  
right from the start  
a grip so tight  
I couldn't tear it apart  
my nerves all jumpin'  
acting like a fool  
well your kisses they burn  
But your heart stays cool_**

And Leo poured more meaning into those lyrics than ever before. And Piper felt it, he knew she did. She had to. But when she broke he eye contact he had been so desperately hanging onto he died a little inside.

**_Romeo & Juliet  
Samson & Delilah  
baby you can bet  
their love couldn't be denied  
your words say split  
but your words they lie  
'cause when we kiss  
Oooh fire_**

The song ended and Leo looked at her one last time and mouth 'I love you' Piper shook her head and ran out of the club in tears.

**AN: So, what do think? Leo finally figured out what we've all known for ages! I've been trying to find a way to fit that song in for a while now and I thought ofthis and I was like, why not! So, Please review and hat song was "Fire" By Ghost Of The Robot!**


	15. Angel

**AN: I'm so sorry, my pc crashed and I had to update from someone elses pc! So updates might be slower, but I promise as soon as it works again I'll update at normal speed. I swear I need to write faster; I'm catching myself up! Chapter 12 has just been posted :S need to write…..**

**Dark-angel-ali: hehe! Yeah! Thanx!**

**nicole812us: yeah, it did to me as well but I loved that song sooo much!**

**Chyp: Thank you! **

**Silverr.Eagle: You can't because then hoe would there be any story! Lol! **

**Livingwyatt: Thanks! **

**heather1021: I know, he finally come out off denial! thank you!**

**phoebe turner: All your questions will be answered in the next two chappies! Thank you!**

**CharmedLilAngel: I know! I hope she can too!**

**halli-halliwell: Thanx! I read the de vinci code too! It's great init! **

**anonymous: Thank you!**

**Notanothernonamer: Thank you!**

* * *

**_She comes home to me after a hard night's work  
Falls in my arms and sleeps like a bird  
Startle, wakes up, like she don't know me  
Cocks back her fist like she's going to slug me  
Like, who are you anyway  
And what are you doing to me? _**

Leo stared up at the sky from the Golden Gate Bridge. The elders were calling him again, but he was ignoring them. He was too busy. Busy thinking. Thinking about _her. _He couldn't think her name anymore. It hurt too much to. When she had hit him it had been a shock. She actually tried to hurt him. He'd never expected that. Although, he wasn't sure what he _had _expected, he had tried to kill her for fucks sake. But he went back and told her that he loved her! Like that would make everything better. It had just made things worse. Leo didn't know when he had fallen in love with her. It just happened. A tear rolled slowly down his and he heard the jingle again.

"I'm coming, keep your robes on!" he snarled upwards and orbed out, in black orbs.

**_She's an angel  
But she can't see it  
She's got wings,  
But she can't feel 'em  
She's an angel  
But she can't see it  
But she's flying above me every day  
Every day of my life _**

"Leo!" one of them roared at him, "You fell in love with her!"  
"Who did you hear that bullshit from?" Leo asked, not meeting their burning gaze  
"From you Leo! You told her! You fell in love with her!" The elder looked at the rest of the panel, they nodded and all raised their hands. Leo knew what this meant.

"No! Don't!" he screamed, but they didn't listen to him, the bolts were already shooting out from their fingertips.

**_Bright diamond eyes with daggers beneath them  
She carries the chains of a million decisions  
That weren't even hers to begin with anyway  
But she carries them all  
All the people around her  
Never even notice that she's very, very tired _**

Piper lay in her bad at Paige's. Her eyes were still red from the tears. Why had he come back? And told her that? She was moving on! After him! She rolled over, burying her face into her pillow. The image and sound of Leo singing was burned into her mind and would go away. Why had he sung that song? She didn't feel anything in their kisses. _Yes you do. _

Why had he said he loved her? It made everything so much harder. The tears fell faster. Leo. She had been falling for him. She was sure of it. She hadn't even felt this way about… That was when Piper thought of Jeremy. God knows where he was. But he would be ma, and when she saw him next…A shiver went down her spine and she snuggle deeper into her pillow.

Just then she heard a little high, jingle kin of noise and a small flash of light. When she rolled back over to see, there stood a man, about the same age as her. He was mixed race with deep blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Piper asked him, confused  
"I'm Darryl Morris, your whitelighter."  
"My what?"

_**She's an angel  
But she can't see it  
She's got wings  
But she can't feel 'em  
She's an angel  
But she can't see it  
But she's rising above me every day  
Every day of my life

* * *

**_

**AN: I know that was really short but I finally found a place to put her whitelighter AND Darryl in! Yay! Please review and I'll get on with chapter 16!**


	16. We Belong Together

**AN: Hey! Chapter 16!**

**psychokitty3: I mean it about "Crazy For This Girl" you know! UPDATE! An Darryl's in there coz I like him!**

**Halli-halliwell: I know, Darryl as a whitelighter! Hehe! Thank you and Baby Baby rox!**

**heather1021: You'll see! Oh, look, I updated!**

**Silverr.Eagle: You would never do that to me! Because then you would loose your partner in crime, and maybe we should get Gideon on our team, Brad killed him off too! Lol!**

**nicole812us: I know, they're so dumb! And as for Leo, read and find out!**

**Chyp: OoOo! I like that idea, very original; I can see where my story inspired you! It sounds cool, I'll defo read it, if you posted it!**

**Susan: You have a lot of ideas huh? Well, I haven't forgotten about the whole elders wanting Piper dead deal, that'll be back soon! Thanx!**

**CrazyWomanLovesYou: I take it you're a Darryl fan?**

**Notanothernonamer: They can! But…will they? You're a Darryl fan too huh? **

**Paige Halliwell-Matthews: Piper die? You'll just have to find out!**

**phoebe turner: Didn't you? Lol! This chapter is longer!**

**Livingwyatt: So, you're mad at me too for hurting and possibly killing Leo? I expected that reaction from someone! **

**CharmedLilAngel: Yes I did!**

**_And I mean it! You guys really do rock the world! 177 reviews! Thank you! Hugs and kisses to all!

* * *

_**

_**I didn't mean it  
**__**When I said I didn't love you, so  
**__**I should have held on tight  
**__**I never shoulda let you go  
**__**I didn't know nothing  
**__**I was stupid, I was foolish  
**__**I was lying to myself  
**__**I could not fathom that I would ever  
**__**Be without your love  
**__**Never imagined I'd be  
**__**Sitting here beside myself  
**__**Cause I didn't know you  
**__**Cause I didn't know me  
**__**But I thought I knew everything  
**__**I never felt  
**__**The feeling that I'm feeling  
**__**Now that I don't hear your voice  
**__**Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
**__**Cause I don't have a choice  
**__**Oh, what I wouldn't give  
**__**To have you lying by my side  
**__**Right here,  
cause baby**__**(We belong together)**_

Leo screamed as the bolts hit from every angle. They made it so very hard to move, and he couldn't orb. He could feel the burning of his skin and the pain was terrible. He had scream at them to stop but they wouldn't listen. A few stray tears rolled down his cheeks. _Piper. _He had to protect her against that bastard. Jeremy. He wished he 'd killed him when he had the chance. Piper should've let him. Let him end her pain. His pain would soon be over. He could feel it coming. He tried to orb one last time. He had to try.

_**When you left I lost a part of me  
**__**It's still so hard to believe  
**__**Come back baby, please  
**__**Cause we belong together  
**__**Who else am I gon' lean on  
**__**When times get rough  
**__**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
**__**Till the sun comes up  
**__**Who's gonna take your place  
**__**There ain't nobody better  
**__**Oh, baby baby, we belong together**_

Leo willed himself to stream out, in blackness. He visualised the manor. It was the first place he thought of. Piper would take care of him. No matter how much he hurt her, she loved him. Or did she? She had told him she didn't. Never would. Another tear made its way day down his face, burning there tracks into his scorched skin.

He could hear the Elders around him. Talking about him. How he must die, maybe they were talking to him. But Leo didn't much care. All he cared about right now was Piper. He was sure that the song would win her round. It was one of her favourites. She had told him. But it also had a message. For her. The lyrics told it so well, their story. She tried to deny their love but he had felt it in her kisses. Fire. In his veins, on his lips and in his mind. Suddenly the pain subsided as Leo orbed out, leaving the elders with shocked faces.

_**I can't sleep at night  
**__**When you are on my mind  
**__**Bobby Womack's on the radio  
**__**Saying to me  
**__**"If you think you're lonely now"  
**__**Wait a minute  
**__**This is too deep (too deep)  
**__**I gotta change the station  
**__**So I turn the dial  
**__**Trying to catch a break  
**__**And then I hear Babyface  
**__**"I only think of you"  
**__**And it's breaking my heart  
**__**I'm trying to keep it together  
**__**But I'm falling apart**_

Piper just stared in utter bewilderment plastered all over her pretty face as she looked up at the man in her room.

"My what?" she asked again

"Your whitelighter" he repeated, a look of total calm in his navy blue eyes.

"What the hell is one of those?"

"Think of us as a guardian angel, for future whitelighters and witches."

Piper was confused "So what am I?"

Darryl let out a little chuckle, " Future whitelighter. You've done a lot of good in your life, you deserve the reward," He told her, "That is, if you continue to do it." He added and Piper nodded, what had Leo said he was….

"So, why are you here?" Piper asked

"Because, we have come to the attention of you and a relationship with a darklighter named Leo Wyatt." _A darklighter! That's it!_

"Oh." Was all Piper said. Her head was reeling. Magic is real, she was afuture wightlighter, Leo was a darklighter, Magic is real

"Yes. Now, Leo Wyatt is a very notorious darklighter. He had murdered scores of future whitelighters, witches and present whitelighters. You were one of cases." Darryl told her solemnly.

This was all hitting Piper hard and he knew it. He had told her about the darklighter bit, but not how bad he was. Darryl saw a stray tear blaze down her still wet cheeks, but she quickly wiped it way with her sleeve and forced a smile up at him.

"But," Darryl added, "Unlike most darklighters, Leo has a soul."

"How?" Piper asked, interested

"His father, Christopher Wyatt, a darklighter almost as bad as Leo, impregnated a future whitelighter. She gave birth to Leo. But Christopher killed his charge after Leo was born and took Leo 'up there' and raised him in evil." Darryl explained, looking down at Piper's perplexed face.

"So, he's only half darklighter?"

"Yes, and he has a soul, that's why he's so good. He can understand human emotions, blend in." Darryl told her and Piper nodded again, understanding.

"So…what's the next step?" Piper asked.

_**Wait I'm feeling all out of my element  
**__**I'm throwing things, crying  
**__**Trying to figure out  
**__**Where the hell I went wrong  
**__**The pain reflected in this song  
**__**It ain't even half of what  
**__**I'm feeling inside  
**__**I need you  
**__**Need you back in my life, baby**_

Leo materialised in the attic of the manor, his whole body burning for the bolts. He needed Piper right now. He needed her comforting touch, her beautiful brown eyes, her flowing brown hair, but most of he needed her legs. He loved her legs. He open his mouth and shouted for her as loud as he could but that was barley a whisper, he throat was hoarse from screaming in the sheer agony of the bolts. He opened his lungs and tried again.

"PIPER!" he yelled, it came out louder this time. She should be able to hear him if she was in her room.

He heard the sound of feet coming up the stairs to the attic. _She's coming. _The attic door swung open. Leo lifted his aching head to look at her. _Oh shit!_

_**When you left I lost a part of me  
**__**It's still so hard to believe  
**__**Come back baby, please  
**__**Cause we belong together  
**__**Who else am I gon' lean on  
**__**When times get rough  
**__**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
**__**Till the sun comes up  
**__**Who's gonna take your place  
**__**There ain't nobody better  
**__**Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby

* * *

**_

**AN: That was long, but mostly down to the song! Please review and I'll get to work on chapter 17! And that song was "We Belong Together" By Mariah Carey. I am obbessive over that song, I have it permanently on repeat on iTunes, lol!**


	17. Yeah?

**AN: 17!**

**nicole812us: Me too! You'll see if she does!**

**psychokitty3: Long reviews rock! Hehe! So, a little longer on Crazy For This Girl…..hmmmm, ok. Well, you'll find out who it is in this chapter! I love gym, it's totally great!**

**halli-halliwell: hehe! An evil cliffie! ;)! A short review…that's not like you….o well! Hehe!**

**Livingwyatt: Oh, you'll see who it is…**

**heather1021: You'll just have to read to find out who it was…**

**chyp: Another one of your famous one word reviews huh? Ok! Thanx!**

**Alyssa Warren: Aw thank you! And Ben Adams is great! **

**Notanothernonamer: So, is that what you think huh? Read on…**

**Silverr.Eagle: Oh, yeah, she could throw him off the SF Golden gate bridge or something! **

**phoebe turner: Thanx! **

**Piperandleoeva: Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !**

**Piperfairy: Aw, thanks! That song is just so great! I love it!**

* * *

The door to the attic swung open forcefully and there stood a figure. It was way too tall and menacing to be her. Leo knew who it was and his mind clouded over in fear. Jeremy couldn't kill him, but in his weakened state he could hurt him a lot. He dropped his head back onto the hard wooden floor and listened as the loud, angry footsteps came closer and closer. His heart lurched his chest. What had this girl done to him? She had made him feel again. Awakened a part of he thought to be long dead. Leo felt a heavy hand pull up the back of his usual black t-shirt and hoist him to his eye level.

Leo could smell the drink on his breath and the slight yellowing of his eyes. Stubble covering was covering Jeremy's chin and forming a beard, and his hair was messed up a lot. His t-shirt was grubby and fading and his jeans were ripped. Leo looked back up to meet his eyes again.

"Where is she?" he asked Leo, words slightly slurred

"I don't know!" Leo whispered back to him

"You're lying!" Jeremy increased the death grip on Leo's neck

"No, I'm not! I swear I don't know!" Jeremy dropped Leo to the floor and walked around to the other side of him. Leo just lay there coughing his lungs up.

"How did get in here?" Jeremy asked, in a calm voice

"I can't tell you." Leo answered him, he knew it was lame but he couldn't expose magic, to this bastard.

"You'll tell me." Jeremy said, stepping closer to Leo

"I can't" Leo coughed out and black surrounding him.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Darryl looked down at Piper and thought. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't stop Leo. Not when he had come so close to stopping her. He shook his head.

"There is nothing you can do." Darryl told her, "He's just too dangerous."

"But…I can help! I can do it!" Piper pleaded, "He won't expect it from me!"

"But Piper-."

"No! U can do this, just tell me what to do."

Darryl thought quickly. Leo trusts her. She could go in unsuspected and finish him. And plus, he'd get credit too. Right, so she'd do it. But how? He racked his brains. What killed darklighters? _There's a potion. If I get one of my charges to make it for her…_

"You can do it." A smile spread wide across Piper's face, "But, we have to go somewhere first."

Piper nodded and Darryl stretched his hand forward. She looked down at it, unsure of what to do.

"It's ok, jus grab hold." He told her in his soothing voice. She took hold and he orbed them out.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo looked up when he heard the sound of orbs. It had been hours under Jeremy's beatings and Leo could see that the man was starting to tire of this, and Leo knew that his own endurance was deteriorating quickly. When looked up he saw blue swirls of lights in the corner of the room. When the lights cleared he could see a man, about 6 ft tall, with fuzzy black hair, wearing golden robes. _Whitelighter. _And when he focused more he made out the form of a beautiful little brunette, with legs to die for. It was her! It was Piper!

She turned her head to look at him and Leo saw a flash of pain in her gorgeous brown eyes. He stared at her, holding onto the eye contact. She held it too, before her eyes darted upwards to see Jeremy, and she immediately froze. Leo watched as her eyes glazed over in terror and her perfect body shook slightly, it hurt him so much to see her like this but he was helpless against it.

Noticing the sudden change in Piper, Darryl took a few steps towards her, and paced a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He knew who this was somehow. Her husband. Jeremy Burns.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Jeremy saw Piper standing there and all of his rage bubbled like lava to the surface. And so many questions. _Where has she been all this time? Who did she get in? Who has she been sleeping with? _He took a few steps towards her, walking around Leo lying on the floor. He saw her shake with fear of him and he smiled in pleasure. He always got a kick out of her being scared of him. _She better be…_

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

"Piper, you ok?" Darryl asked her and Piper nodded a little. _He can't do anything, Darryl's here. We can get out at a moments notice. I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok. _She stared Jeremy straight into his cold, empty, unfeeling brown eyes. She saw no love there. Not like she saw in Leo's eyes. She glanced back down at Leo. He was still breathing. Could you kill a darklighter or whatever from beating them? She didn't think so.

Piper rummaged in her pocket and found the small glass vial containing the potion to kill Leo and squeezed it lightly. She had to kill him, it was the only way. He was _evil. _He had tried to kill her. So she had to. It was the right thing. But why did it feel so wrong?

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

"How the fuck did you get into here?" Jeremy roared at them

"I can't say." Piper said, quickly losing her cool

"How!" He screamed as he advanced at a quick pace

"Jeremy-."

"Let's get out of here." Darryl said but Piper shook her head

"No, I need to do this." She told him and walked to Jeremy.

"Is he another one of your sex boys?" Jeremy asked her, giving a pointed glance over at Darryl.

"Jeremy, you don't own me! And no for your information!" she yelled back

"I do own you, I'm your goddamned husband!" he spat out

Piper saw red at that comment. She didn't really know why. He _was _her husband. They _were _married. Well, on paper they were. There had never really been a marriage. But even when they acted like it, he never owned her. Never ever. He never would. She shook her head.

"No, Jeremy. We're not married. Not anymore." She told him calmly and watched as his face turned to red.

"We are!"

"No Jeremy!" Piper yelled at him, shaking in anger and fear.

Jeremy was furious. _She _was telling _him _what to do. That wasn't the way things worked. He was the husband, he told her what to do. Who did she think she was. _I'll put her in her place. _Jeremy raised his fist, only to feel a sharp pain on his cheek and his head snap back.

"Don't you ever raise your fist to me again! We're over!" Piper said and walked back over to Darryl a huge smile on her beautiful face.

"You guuna do it?" Darryl asked her about Leo and she shook her head.

"No," she said staring down at the body on the floor.

"But, Piper, you must!" He told her

"Not yet Darryl. I'm not ready. Please understand." She begged him and she saw his navy eyes soften a little.

"Ok, but you must, soon Piper!" he explained to her as she walked over to Leo and pulled his head gently into her lap.

"Orb us out."

**_-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-_**

Leo opened his stinging eyes inside a room. It wasn't the attic. He painfully sat up and looked around. The room was kind small, with a little window on the wall facing. A small-ish dresser next to the bed and baby blue walls surrounding him. The door inched open and Leo snapped into alert, until he saw the small brunette behind it. He dropped his guard and stared.

"Hey." He croaked out and she smiled

"Hey." She said and sat down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder

"Piper?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" he asked, voice full of pain

She looked into his eyes, and saw them sparkle back at her. She wondered if she had anything to do with it. He smiled at her and Piper's heart melted, she felt herself leaning in towards him.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo didn't resist as he felt Piper lips on his, he couldn't resist. He kissed her back. Fever rushing through his blood, lust swallowing him whole, and he was surrendering all to easily to it. She pulled away reluctantly to look into his shining green eyes again.

"I love you." She told him quietly and a smile broke out on his handsome face.

"Yeah?" he asked her, the joy inside him was bubbling around his voice as he spoke.

"Yeah." She nodded and kissed him again. The kiss quickly grew more heated and passionate by the second and the fell back onto the bed….

* * *

**AN: I know it was a little rushed at the end, but give me a break, I wrote it at like 3 in the morning! So, please review and I'll work hard on chapter 18. **


	18. Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**AN: Chapter 18 is really, reallyshort ok, but hopefully kinda cute and chappie19 should be a little longer. **

**dark-angel-ali: Aw thanks!**

**heather1021: Thank you!**

**Notanothernonamer: Aw thanx, I liked writing that bit! Hehe! So much fun! ;)! But it aint over yet! laughs evily!**

**phoebe turner: Never mind her killing him! I couldn't kill him! Thanx!**

**nicole812us: Oh, I wanna kill him too! And of course he is, that's what makes Leo so great! (well, that and his ass…)**

**chyp: One word again huh? Well, thanx!**

**Little Miss Spell-of-the-Week: Hehe, nice name! Erm, it's not as easy as all that but you'll just have to read and see…**

**Piperfairy: hehe! Me too! ;)!**

**halli-halliwell: I suffer from insomnia so I was up anyway but, o well! Thank you!**

**Silverr.Eagle: Good to know! Thanx!**

**psychokitty3: You know…I might be! Lol! I like 'em too! (no shit) well you'll have to see what happens…**

**Lucy Knight: It kk! You made up for it! ;)! Thank you!**

**Samantha: She was supposed to kill Leo! Thanx!**

**Alyssa Warren: Yay! The love each other! Well, of course they do! It's a P/L story! Hehe! And yay! She slapped Jeremy! ;)! He deserved worse though!**

**Woohoo! 204 reviews! You guys rock! Luv ya all! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**

**_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming _**

Piper stirred next to Leo in bad, and Leo watched her. That's what he had been doing all night. He hadn't slept a wink; he didn't want to miss her smiling. Leo knew he wouldn't be able to hide for long. Even though Piper had told him that she had got one of Darryl charges to make a potion that would cloak his presence, he knew the elders would find him sooner or later. Him or Piper. He loved to see her smile. He hadn't seen her do it a lot. He wondered if he had anything to do with it.

She stretched out beside him and opened one of her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest deeper, breathing in his unique sent.

"Hey." He said softly. _How could I have even THOUGHT about killing her?_

"Hey"

"Sleep well?"

"Of course!" she told him and sat up, pulling the sheet to her body.

"Where you going?" he asked

"Well," she told getting up and walking to the door, "I need to have a shower, and then I'm going to my sister's house."

"Oh."

**_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_**

Piper sat and stared at her sisters. They all knew her and Jeremy weren't together anymore and they had been asking her non-stop all night as to why. She had been trying to think up an excuse. Paige knew about Leo. But Piper had told her that he was a friend.

She was so lucky to have such understanding sisters. She didn't know anyone else who would just take her in like that, and then, take Leo in too. She smiled at Paige. She had to tell them something…

"Ok, I'll tell you why."

**_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe_**

Alec stood in front of the panel of elders. They had all heard about Leo. When they had told Alec he laughed. Soul Boy fell in love. The guy who had teased him the most Daisy had finally got his just rewards. It served him right. He deserved to be dead. He should've been, but somehow, he had got away. Alec and the elders didn't know how. He shouldn't have been able to. No one had until him. No one had been able to esape the elders bolts. Not even him…

"So, Alec, you understand what the job is?" an elder asked him and Alec nodded.

"Yep, kill Leo, kill the whitelighter and the girl."

"We're counting on you Alec."

"I know." Alec said with a hard evil glint in his eyes.

**_And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do_**

"So, you cheated on him?" Phoebe asked Piper in shock.

"Yes."

"But why?" asked Prue

"Because…" Piper had tried so hard for so long to get these next few words out, and now, she was going to finally speak out, "Because he hit me." Silence fell around the room as Piper's words sank in. Prue spoke first, taking charge of the situation as usual. Ever the older sister.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked, not seeming to be able to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Because, he said that if I did, he'd hurt you too. I couldn't let him do that!" she told them, tears choking in her throat.

"Aw! Piper!" Phoebe called out and pulled her older sister into a warm hug, " I'm so gunna kick his ass." They all laughed and fell into one big sisterly hug.

**_I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

* * *

_****AN: That song was "Don't wanna miss a thing" by the almighty…AeroSmith! They rock! So, please, please, please, review and I'll work on chapter 19, and, I can tell you now that there will be another 5 chapters left! And remember I love big, long, rambling reviews!**


	19. The Test

**AN: Ok, I've said this before but this time it's bad! I need to write a hell of a lot faster because I've just posted chap 17! So, yh, 19! I have a feeling you make like this chapter , there is some good old fluff in it!**

**Little Miss Spell-of-the-Week: I know it was, but this one is a little longer…I think! Thanx!**

**Alyssa Warren: Hehe! Well, he's been told to hasn't he!**

**dark-angel-ali: Hehe! And about the Alec thing…I'm getting that reaction a lot!**

**heather1021: Yay for them! What's wrong with Alec? Why does everyone hate him so much? Does no one feel even a teeny bit sorry for him about the whole Daisy thing? Only me then?**

**nicole812us: me too! But hey don't know about magic lol!**

**halli-halliwell: Thank you! Well, ok, seeing as how I love Baby Baby I can cope with slow updates! Lol! The mail run by the bitesize fish huh? I thought it was the elders…**

**CharmedLilAngel: Woo Darryl as a whitelighter! Hehe! And I like Alec! He's great! In an evil way of course! Yeah, it was a little blah, I know! But I wanted to get this chapter onto my head and… Anyway, thanx!**

**psychokitty3: Cool, your friend! You have friends? Lol, jokin! Teehee! I suck at vacuums too!**

**Silverr.Eagle: Oh, The avatars rocked! Without them Piper and Phoebe would be dead! So they totally rock! Thank you!**

**Chyp: Thank you!**

**Notanothernonamer: She's a future whitlighter, so her sisters aren't magical and don't know about magic!

* * *

**

Piper lay in her bed at Paige's. Not sleeping though, just staring up at the ceiling worrying and thinking about these last few months. They had been one hell of an emotional roller coaster. Going from the abused wife to cheating on Jeremy with Leo, who was a darklighter and evil. She had found out magic was real and she was a future wighteighter. O and now she had ended things with Jeremy and was stuck at her baby sister's house.

She turned onto her side to face Leo lying next to her. She moved closer to him so that their breath collided. She ran her hands seamlessly through his soft dirty blonde hair and traced the features of his boyish good looks.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Leo breathed quietly, smiling

Piper laughed, "Nope. I keep on thinking about all the stuff that's gone on" Se told him snuggling deeper into his chest, "You?"

"Worrying about _them. _They don't take betrayal lightly, hence the trying to kill me. And this little shield won't last long you know Pipe." He looked deep into her eyes.

Piper knew all of that but hearing broke her heart in two. A tear rolled its way down her cheek at hit the pillow. Leo brushed the second one away. But his face stayed deadly serious, eyes locked into hers.

"Look, I know I'm evil ok, Piper. But I want to change. I have a soul, a conscience. My mother was a future whitelighter, like you. My mother, while my dad was getting close enough to kill her, got pregnant with me. He kept her alive long enough for her to have me and then killed her." He paused to check if Piper was till with him. She nodded slightly and carried he carried on.

"Normally I would've been killed, but elders could see what a great asset I would be to their side. They obviously didn't count on you. So, I've hardly seen my father since I was 4 and that's it. I've killed so many people Piper. And I'm not hiding that from you. But I can change. I can suppress that side of me."

Leo searched Piper's face for the answer he wanted. Finally, after what had seemed like hours to him, she looked back up at him.

"Ok." She said, it was barely above a whisper, but the impact of the word was no less.

"Why?" Leo was grateful, but he still didn't know why she was going to be with him.

"Because, I think you can be good. I believe in you Leo."

Leo heart soared in chest a huge grin broke out on his face. He leant forward and kissed her deeply, which she instantly responded to.

"I love you." He told he gently when they pulled apart.

"Love you too." She said and fell into a peaceful slumber.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper tugged on Leo's hand, "Come on Leo!" she said, pulling him towards the door.

"But I can't" he told her, pulling in the opposite direction.

"What are you so afraid of?" Piper asked him

"They'll eat me alive Piper!"

"No they won't!"

"I'm not going in there." He said stubbornly folding his arms.

"Leo!"

"I'm not ready!"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

It suddenly came to Piper to try a different tactic. She walked slowly over to Leo, throwing him that sultry smile that drove him crazy. When she reached him, she flung her arms around his neck, pressing her petite form to his bulk. Piper move her head so that her mouth so it was only a few centimetres away from his. As she spoke her hot breath played across his lips.

"If you come in there with me, I'll make it up to you…" she told him and placed a small kiss against his lips and pulled away, looking at the dazed look he was now wearing. When she looked in his eyes, she saw his resole break down.

"Ok, but a really need a cold shower now." He laughed and walked up to her, "This is gunna take a hell of a lot of making up…" Piper just laughed and grabbed as his hand as they walked towards the door.

The door swung open and there stood Prue, Paige and Phoebe.

"Hi Leo!" they all said in unison and Leo smiled sheepishly back at them.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo had been with the family for a few hours now and all the fear had worn away. Andy, Cole and Kyle seemed a really nice and the kids were all sweet. The sisters were a little full on for him though. They were always asking him questions. It was like the Spanish inquisition. Every now and then Piper gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. After a while they all exchanged a look and then nodded.

"Excuse us." Phoebe said to the room and Prue and Paige followed her out into the hallway.

Leo looked at Piper, worry etched all over his face. "What are they doing?" he asked

"Oh, discussing you." Piper told him

"Oh." The worry inside Leo was intensifying.

"You did great." Piper told him and planted a butterfly kiss on his nose. Leo laughed and pulled her in for a proper kiss.

Only a fake cough from Prue broke them out of there trance. When they turned around they saw the three stood behind them, serious looks across their faces.

"We have come to a decision." Phoebe said.

"Oh." Leo squeaked

"You passed!" Paige exclaimed and hugged him, leaving Leo shocked. In the background Piper could hear the other guys talking.

"How many time did it take you to pass the boyfriend test Andy?" Cole asked

"Around 3 times." He laughed back.

"Yeah me too!" Kyle spoke up.

"Well it took me 9 times!" laughed Cole remembering.

Piper just smiled at Leo. He had been accepted now. Into her family and into her heart. Finally.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper pushed Leo into the room, kissing him furiously. Her hands running all over his body, her hands burning a trail of fire on his body. His smiled against her lips as he pulled away.

"So I passed huh?"

"You." Kiss, "passed." Kiss

"So I need a lot of making up to me, because that was hard work." He told her, covering her lips with his and pushing her over onto the bed.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Alec watched the tryst from across the street. Anger boiling through his veins. _Why does soul boy always get everything? I never got to be with Daisy, I had to fucking kill her! But he, he gets to be with his love. He has always been the favourite. I'll show him…_

Alec punched the stone wall next to him and orbed out, in black orbs.

* * *

**AN: A little short but I thought that was ok! Please review and I'll get chappie 20 to you as soon as poss!**


	20. Green Meets Blue

**AN:Ok, so I had a little case of my famout Can't-Write-Anything-Good-Itis. But I did try! Promise! But yeah, that's why it took so long to get to you! (Not THAT long but…) so hehe, chapter 20!**

**Piperfairy: hehe! I do it to all my mates boyfriends! Thanx!**

**heather1021: Yay! Someone agrees with me! Thank you!**

**Little Miss Spell-of-the-Week: Thank you; I know what you mean about the whole scared thing lol! Took me about a year to work up the courage to get "Friends" up lol! **

**halli-halliwell: Good point! Lol! Thanx!**

**psychokitty3: Everyone does the test! Tee hee! **

**nicole812us: I love Alec! But that doesn't mean he's going to win! Or loose! Hehe! Thanx!**

**CharmedLilAngel: You don't like Darryl? Why not I ask you? He's great! Lolz! And no on the Alec thing! Thanx!**

**Silverr.Eagle: Oh, well, we'll get them anyway! Hehe! Alec…he's a darklighter who hates Leo and has been assigned to kill him and Piper and Darryl…maybe you should go back and read some chapters…**

**Chyp: 3 words! Omigod, I'm in shock! Lol! Only jokin, Thank you!**

**Alyssa Warren: Did you think he was gunna fail? Lol! I hate Jeremy and as I've said before…I love Alec!**

**Notanothernonamer: Not as much fluff in this chappie…**

* * *

Piper lay awake in bed again, staring at Leo's naked form beside her. Just hours earlier she had been so happy. Her family had accepted Leo into it, and well, the bit after that was great to. She smiled at the memory. But now, now her thoughts were fogged over with worry. Leo had reminded her again that the shield would soon fail. The elders would soon break through and that would mean unspeakable wrath for Piper and Leo. She shuddered slightly, and pulled the duvet closer.

Since Leo had drifted off she hadn't been able to shake the horrible feeling that she was being watched. Like just before she met Leo. She had got the same feeling in the manor a lot. But the presence had changed, before it was dark but with a warmer side, now it as black as night and cold. She didn't know whether to tell Leo or not. He'd probably think she was stupid. Getting all worried over a feeling she had. It was probably her imagination Piper decided and fell into an uneasy sleep, were she still couldn't shake the feelings.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

The morning sun shone through the small window in the room and pulled Piper out of her slumber. She stretched out luxuriously and turned to face her lover next to her. Today they were house shopping. She had been staying at Paige's for about 2 moths now and Leo had been around for half of that time. Even thought Piper knew that Paige and Kyle would never say it, they were in the way. Plain and simple. But she also knew Paige had seen the perks, Piper had been able to baby-sit for Bryony so that Kyle and Paige could go out more. It had given Leo a chance to be around babies and get used to them as well.

She always got a thrill out of seeing him with Bryony. It gave her hope. But every time she started to believe that maybe things would be ok, she would always be reminded of the elders, by Leo or by Darryl. But she had to hope right…

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo had stayed behind at Paige's, while Piper was out. He had told he that he was going to do some cleaning. She was really disappointed, he could tell. Even though she tried to deny it. But deep down Leo knew why he didn't want to go. These past few days he had been getting that nagging sensation that he was being watched. He could feel eyes on him 24/7 it even crept it's way into his dreams. He felt a presence too. A familiar one, and it annoyed Leo that he couldn't put his finger on who it was.

So there he was, sitting in the front room of Paige's house flicking through the channels of television and trying to keep his mind of it. But it wasn't working. He was feeling something else as well. Worry. For Piper. It was getting stronger every second. He had tried to shake it but it wasn't working. Eventually Leo pulled himself off the couch and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" came Piper's voice down the line

"Hello, it's me." Leo answered rushing slightly as the worry was getting more and more intense.

"What's up?"

"Erm, I was about to ask you the same question." Leo told her

"Why?" She asked, confused

"Just been getting this feeling…"

"Look Leo, I'm f-" suddenly Leo was hit with an almost painful wave of pure emotion and he could hear shouting down the phone line.

"Leo!" he heard Piper scream and his blood ran cold in his veins.

"Shut up!" he heard a mans voice say back and Leo saw red, he knew wno the presence was and why it felt familiar. Alec…

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper was bored now. Nothing had interested her in any of the estate agent she had visited and she missed Leo. He hadn't come. He said he was going to clean. Yeah, right, Leo, cleaning, pull the other one. Piper knew that there was another reason that Leo hadn't come with her, but she couldn't figure out what it was. He couldn't be mad at her. Last night had been wonderful. Probably the best yet. She grinned as her thoughts drifted back to it. Suddenly her phone began to ring in her bag.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's me." Leo!

"What's up?" Piper asked trying to sound casual, but the thrill that was rushing inside her bubbled into her voice a little, evidently Leo hadn't noticed.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Piper could hear him rushed, he sounded slightly panicked.

"Why?"

"Just this feeling I've been having…" _Oh my god! Him too! Should I tell him? _Piper quickly decided against it and answered him.

"Look, Leo, I'm f-"

She was cut short as she was violently grabbed from behind and pulled around a corner into a narrow alleyway. She screamed out Leo's name, in hope that he might hear her down the line.

"Leo!" She screamed again, loudly, before she was hit across the jaw.

"Shut up!" a male voice snarled and Piper felt like her organs were left behind as he orbed her out, in orbs as black as night.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo was in shock. Piper, _his _Piper had just been pulled away to god knows were with that bastard. Leo's mind was reeling and his thoughts were very incoherent. It took him, what seemed like hours to decide on a plan of action. Leo took a deep calming breath as he did the one thing he had brought up never to do.

"Darrrrrrrrrryl!" He yelled into the heavens and waited but no answer came, "Darryl Morris! Get your whitelighter ass down her now!

This obviously had proved effective as one minute later; Darryl was stood opposite Leo, glaring at him with his navy eyes.

"What now?" he asked with contempt. Leo's blood boiled. _What the hell kind of whitrlighter was he? His charge is in danger and all he wants to do his talk! _The dared side of Leo must've kicked into gear as he charged forward, grabbing Darryl by the throat and pinning him against the wall.

"Piper's in trouble. Alec's fucking got her! So do your little charge radar thing and orb us to her for fuck's sake!" Leo roared before setting Darryl on his feet.

Leo watched as Darryl closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them, green met blue and they knew exactly what they had to do. Light and dark had to merge to save Piper Halliwell. Darryl stretched his hand forward and Leo nodded and took it. And together they orbed out. In silver orbs.

* * *

**AN: I know that wasn't to good but I wanted to give you al something before I go on my school trip for a week. So, please review and when I get back I'll put chapter 21 up! **


	21. Found Something

**AN: Hehe, sorry about the wait, was at a residential with ma school for the week! It was awesome had some top laughs with my crazy bestest buds! Lol! And also just had an operation on my knee so I couldn't get to the computer! It was hell! Anyway the reviews:**

**Alyssa Warren: So maybe I take it that you like Alec, you just don't want to admit it…lol! Thanks!**

**psychokitty3: Woah, that was uberlong! Lol! Well, I love the killers and Mr. Briteside is my fave song by them… hey, I'm listening to it now! Lol! .: Sings very badly :. "_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine… ._ : looks around at all the scowls and sits back down :. So, interesting insight into your life, so, you go for the bad-boy then…hehe me too! Gets me into major trouble and I'm only 13 (wonder what I'll be like when I'm 20…) lol! Leo was upset! And mad because Darryl was being a knob! Lol! Thanx!**

**heather1021: Thanks!**

**Chyp: Hehe! That was 25 words! Thanks!**

**nicole812us: I hope so too! Lolz!**

**charmedangel429: Thanks and no, Piper and her sisters aren't magical, it's just that Piper is a future whitelighter. K? And I've not forgotten about Jeremy, you'll just have to wait and see about him…**

**piperfairy: He does have his powers but he's trying not to use them, like Cole didn't when he was trying to suppress Belthazor.**

**Piperwithlongblackhair: Aw thanks so much! I liked the silver orb thing too and on Alec and Jeremy… all I'm saying is karma always wins out in the end… .: laughs evilly :.**

**Moonfirefairy: Thank you and I hope so too! Hehe!**

**Little Miss Spell-of-the-Week: I don't know here I get my inspiration from! Lol! Leo swearing is cool! And funny! Thanks!**

**CharmedLilAngel: oh, ok! Thanks!**

**anonymous: Well, sorry I took so long but I was away with my mad friends! Hehe! Thanx!**

**silver-angel-sakura: Oh, cool a sailor moon fan! Hehe! You know, I haven't watched sailor moon in years! When I was about 7 I was totally obsessed (in my anime phase) grown out of it now but yay! Thanks and sorry I took so long!

* * *

**

Piper could slowly pulled open her eyes and instantly noticed that her jaw hurt. A lot. Her head was swimming as she adjusted her eyes to the dark surroundings. She could see a table. Not a nice one. One of those wooden, fold-up ones you see at car-boot sales. On top of it Piper could just about make out the shapes of knives and other objects.

Beside the table was a fold up chair, covered in cobwebs and a think layer of dust. Wherever she was; no one had been down here in a while. She then found out, when she tried to move away, that she was chained to the wall by her wrists.

The heavy sound of footsteps rang through the stone walled room and Piper moved her head to see. She could make out a big menacing figure slowly making its way over to her. The floor shook a little with the stamping and Piper shook a little inside. But on the outside she stayed as strong as ever. As the figure came ever closer it waked into the one patch of sunlight in the room and Piper knew instantly who it was.

She had heard Leo bang on about him for hours. How evil he was. How much they hated each other. And about Daisy. Alec had been in the same boat as Leo. He had fallen in love with his charges too. But the difference remained that Alec couldn't really have loved her, Alec didn't have a soul. Leo did. That's what made them different. That's why she could love Leo.

Leo. He would know something was up. He was on the phone to her at the time. He would, right now, be trying to save her. He probably called Darryl. Even though they hated each other. Leo would've done it to save her. He loved her.

Alec squatted own next to Piper. His face was close to hers and she could almost smell the evil dripping off him.

"Well, well, well, Piper Halliwell-Burns…" Piper winced at Jeremy's name, "what a pleasure to meet you, you've caused quite a stir…" Alec was telling her, a disturbing hint of enjoyment stalking his voice.

"Leo's going to come you know! He wont let you kill me!" Piper spat out

"Soul boy! Oh, I'm sure he'll come, and the do-gooder too. But they wont save you. I'll kill them, make you watch. And then I'll kill you…" his voice becoming more and more disturbing with each word that he spoke.

A tear rolled down Piper's cheek. _He'll save me, he'll save, and he'll save me…_

Just then the sound of tinkling orbs sounded in the dingy basement and Piper set eyes on her beloved and her whitelighter…

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo saw Alec, crouching down beside her and he saw red. He wouldn't get away with this. Leo stepped forward but Darryl grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Leo, wait." He soothed but it just aggravated him more

"No! He's got her Darryl!" Leo hissed as he made eye contact with his sworn enemy.

"I see that…" Darryl started but Leo shook his hand off and walked forward.

Alec knew what was happening and orbed out to behind Darryl. Piper screamed in terror as Alec pulled Darryl backwards and they all heard an almighty crack. Leo gasped and then quickly pulled himself together. He orbed to behind Alec but he had already moved. Leo growled angrily and shook his head.

"No party tricks Alec. Hand to hand, you and me." Leo told him and Alec just stared back, a look of contempt on his face.

"You think I'll actually say yes to that?" Alec asked him

"Yes, because if you beat me this way, you'd get more credit…"

Alec thought about it for a moment. To beat soul boy in hand to hand was… well, it would be one of the greatest thing ever achieved for him. And of course he would win, because there was no there option. Alec slowly nodded and took one step back. Silence fell in the room and then Leo dived forward, talking Alec to the ground…

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper watched in horror as Leo and Alec punched out their differences. Leo dived for Alec and tackled him to the ground. Alec struggled on the floor for a second, trying to dodge Leo's glowing red hands, he finally wriggled free and got up, kicking Leo as heard as he could manage in the stomach as did. Leo shrugged it off and stood up quickly. He threw a punch at Alec which was dodged on Alec tried to sweep Leo's legs out from under him.

Leo side stepped and threw out another punch which hit Alec square in the jaw.

"Fuck you Wyatt." Alec grumble but Leo just laughed and kicked out at his knees.

As Leo's kick made contact with Alec knees they buckled under him, causing Alec to fall to floor. Leo took full advantage of this and kicked out again at his rapidly falling head. Alec heard the thud and felt a dull, strong pain on the left side of his head and he gave in to the dark swirling around him.

Leo knelt down next to the body of his life long rival and raised his hands. He looked around the room and Piper and Darryl. Piper had tears burning their tracks down her perfect face and Darryl was still out cold, head rolling loosely around on his neck and leg twisted. Alec had done all this. Leo felt the hate bubble up inside and he watched as his hands turned scarlet.

He plunged them down onto Alec's still chest and watched with a small amount od happiness as he burned. Piper screamed and pulled wildly at the chains around her wrists. Leo gave her a loving look and told her that he had to do this. Alec's chest burned fast and so did the rest of his. Bones and muscle. All that was left was a small pile of ash.

Leo stood up and walked over to Piper and pulled her chains free. She flung her arms his neck Leo pulled her closer to him, never wanting to let her go again.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo stood in the bedroom at Paige's watching Piper with a huge smile on his face. She was safe now. Alec was gone. She looked and and gave him a perfect smile back.

"I love you." He told her, pouring all the emotion running through his thick onto his voice.

"Love you too." She said and kissed him lightly. Just then they heard the sound of jingling orbs from behind them.

"I don't mean to interrupt." Darryl spoke.

"What do you want?" Leo asked semi-politely

"I've found something…"

**AN: hehe, a cliffie! I know not my best but I though I should get something up after all this time! So please review and I'll try my hardest to get the next one up!**


	22. Making Descisions

AN: I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry about the wait! I didn't forget about you guys, I've just been so busy over the summer, with my theatre school and other things and then to top it all off, the cookies in ma pc went AWOL and so did my internet connection but were all good now and I'm back again! And for any readers of my Buffy Fic "My AlterEgo" that'll be back soon as well! So here's 22! And you guys are THE BEST! 226 reviews! Love You all! Oh and I wrote a fic as an apology for not updating in FOREVER! It's Called "Tattooed On His Heart" and is PL as always.

heather1021, psychokitty3, Notanothernonamer, Moonfirefairy, Little Miss Spell-of-the-Week, KHStennis01, silver-angel-sakura, Paige fan, Lexa26, Susan, livingwyatt, chyp, nicole18us, halli-halliwell, piperfairy, BoyToy.n.TutorGrl4Life, CharmedLilAngel, Alyssa Warren, 30secondstomars, Piper xox Leo AND Parvatti

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

"I've found something…"

Piper's heart trembled inside her chest, slamming against her ribs. She was almost afraid to ask, but she had to.

"What?" It was meant to come out casual and easy, but it sounded hastened and desperate. She felt Leo's warm hand rest on her leg, soothing her.

"I had to use one of my charges…" he started, Piper felt Leo's hand grip onto her leg more and when she looked at him, she could she he was getting agitated by waiting.

"What is it?" he asked, almost threateningly

"Well, I don't know for certain it'll work. I've been told it will but…" Darryl stopped to look Leo straight in the eyes, "A potion to strip your powers."

Leo and Piper stared at Darryl in shock. A potion to make Leo normal. No more darklighters trying to kill them. No more worry over being exposed. No more powers. Just a normal guy. He smiled a little. Normal. With Piper. Nice thought.

"So…what d'ya think?" Darryl asked carefully, he knew Leo had a temper. But he saw no fire in Leo's eyes.

"Let me think." He told Darryl, but all the while staying focused on Piper. Darryl nodded and orbed out, leaving the two lovers to discus the issue.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

"What you gunna do Leo?" Piper asked, Leo just shrugged

"I don't know." He answered honestly

"How can you now know Leo! Human! It's all we've wanted since I found out about you!" She told him, trying to keep her voice calm, but wasn't quite managing to.

"I know Piper! It's just…" He trailed off; he didn't want to tell her the next bit.

"Just what Leo?" She was yelling at him now, Leo hated it when she yelled at him.

"I wouldn't be able to protect you!" Leo yelled back and instantly regretted it. He hated showing weakness.

Piper's anger melted away and her face softened.

"Is that it?" She asked

"Yeah." He looked at the floor in front of him, avoiding her gaze.

"Leo…"

"It's not stupid Piper!"

"I never said…"

"Your still a future whitelighter, they're still gunna try and get to you! Without my powers, they could! And then you'd be gone! And then…" Leo traqiled off again, quickly wiping away the single hot tear trailing down his cheeks.

"Leo, I'd be fine. I know they're gunna try and get to me. But, that's why I've got Darryl." She looked over and saw the scowl across Leo's face, "I know you don't like him Leo, but he's guna protect me. It's his job!"

"But were was he when Alec had you?"

"One off Leo, but that is no reason for you to keep your darklighter powers, which happen to be evil!"

"But I'm not! Not anymore…"

"But your powers are Leo. I need a normal boyfriend. I need a normal life. Please. For me Leo." She kissed him quick, to help change his mind.

Leo thought about it for a second. If he took the potion, he would be normal. No powers, no evil in him. He could have everything he wanted right now. A family, home, a normal life with Piper. And just with that he'd made up his mind. He slowly nodded and felt Piper's lips pressing onto his.

"I love you." He murmured against them and flipped them over, sinking into the bed…

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Darryl handed him a small vial. Inside it was a blueish colour liquid. A power-stripping potion. This was it. Normal. He held it up to his lips, he saw Piper watching him with a happy look in her beautiful eyes and any doubt in his mind melted away. He was doing this for her. For _them. _He swallowed the liquid in one gulp. For a second he felt nothing.

"I don't think it wor…" And he felt a excruciating pain rip through his chest.

He fell to the floor, paralysed with pain. Piper rushed to his side.

"Leo? Leo?"

He tried to answer, but when he open his mouth to speak it came out as a scream. And then he couldn't stop. He screamed and carried on screaming.

"It's hurting him!" a furious Piper yelled at her whitghighter.

"Look!" He told her and she turned back to Leo. A white light was now circling around him.

"What are you doing?"

The light circled faster and faster around him and then faded away, and so did his pain.

"Leo?" Piper asked, scared that something had happened.

"I'm ok." He told her and she threw her arms around him, crying tears of relief.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

It had been two weeks since Leo had been made fully human and things had been great. That had even been looking at house for them to live in, she had been speaking to her Lawyer about divorcing Jeremy. Perfect until Paige handed her a letter one morning. Piper opened it and read.

Leo walked in to see his girlfriend's face white as a ghost and trembling. He went over to her and picked the letter up off the bedroom carpet and read…

**AN: Haha, just when things are looking good, I go and mess up their lives again! Hehe! I wonder what's in the letter…PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Tainted Memories

**AN: Right, so my internet was down for a little while but apart from that the only thing that has stopped me from updating was my laziness and WRITER'S BLOCK! So here it is finally, hope you all haven't got bored of this story now…**

**Thanks to halli-halliwell, heather1021, Alyssa Warren, Alyssa Warren, chyp, psychokitty3, CharmedLilAngel, versatilecutie, Notanothernonamer, Parvatti, nicole812us, Paige Halliwell-Matthews, lughnasadhfirecat, charmedangel429, Samantha, PiperLeoforever72 and Piperlover348 for reviewing! You guys ROCK!

* * *

**

Leo stared down at the piece of paper in his hands. What was scrawled over it didn't mean anything to him, but it obviously did to Piper, as she was sat in the far corner of the room with her knees pulled up to her chin. He met her eyes for a brief second and she looked away. He could see the look of pure undiluted fear in them and he could feel his blood boiling. He glanced down at the page.

_**2.12.02**_

"He knows where I am Leo!" Piper screamed at him, almost hysterically. "He fucking knows!"

Leo made his way over to her, and as he got closer he could see the look of pure undiluted fear in her perfect brown eyes.

"It's going to be ok" he soothed, but she knew better.

"How Leo? He KNOWS where I am!"

He tried to pull her towards him but she flinched away from his touch and that broke his heart. So he tried again, "Look, you're not on your own Piper. You have me, and you have your sisters. We can get through this."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "I'm scared Leo." Her voice sounded shaky and hollow.

"I know baby." And this time she let him her hold her as she cried.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo held Pipers trembling hand as they sat across the desk from the straight-faced lawyer as he read through the statement.

"Mrs Halliwell-Burns," Leo and Piper both flinched slightly at the sound of the last name but it went un noticed by the lawyer," it says right here that Jeremy Burns beat you on a regular basis," Piper nodded, "How often would you class as "Regular"?"

Piper took a deep breath in as the memories of her past hit her full on "Most nights." The lawyer nodded and jotted some notes down.

"Can you remember any of these times in particular? One that sticks out n your mind or was just particularly bad? " He asked and Piper thought again for a second and gripped Leo's hand tighter.

"On the night of my 27th birthday. He accused me of flirting with my sister's Husband Cole. I told him I didn't but he wouldn't believe me. He had been drinking. And his anger hit a point when he threw me down the stairs." Tears began to fall and Leo pulled her into him. His own anger boiling at these words. _I should've killed Jeremy when I had the chance to…_

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo watched from the doorway as Piper leant over the table in Paige's kitchen. She looked deep in thought as she brushed a stray strand of perfect brown hair from her eyes. _God I love her._

There was one thing bothering him though. The letter. What was it about that date that shook her up so much? It was tomorrow's date. He had thought about it all week and he couldn't think about one single thing. She hadn't mentioned it before. But he knew it must be important. And he had to know.

Leo made his way into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Piper's small form from behind and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

"Hey baby." He breathed and smiled against her soft, warm skin.

"Hey." She answered, but her voiced sounded different. Like it did at the lawyers.

"What's wrong Piper?" he asked, spinning her around to face him.

"Nothing."

"Piper…"

"Nothings wrong!" She shouted at him, tears clouding her eyes again.

Leo just stood and looked at her for a while, not quite sure what to say to her. He just wished she'd stop hiding her feelings from everyone, and realise that she wasn't on her own. She had people to fall back on. He brushed his hand across her cheek and she looked up at him, a forced smile on her face.

"What wrong?" Leo asked again, in a softer tone.

Piper took a breath in and hesitated for a second, "It was our wedding anniversary. Jeremy's and mine. Three years ago today." And she watched as a feeling of realisation flashed across Leo's face.

"Oh." He said, not sure of what else he could say.

"I always thought we'd be happy, you know, doing things that normal married couples would do on their anniversaries. But I guess not."

"Bad things happen Piper, but good things happen to. You don't have to live through that anymore."

"All the way through school, I wasn't the cool one. I got picked on a lot. And the only thing that got me through those years was the hope that one day I'd meet the one that would save me. Love me. And we'd get married, have kids and live happily ever after." She paused for breath, "I met Jeremy, and I thought that day had finally come. We got married. Best day of my life. When I felt bad, that was thing to carry me through. But now that memory is tainted, and I have nothing to carry me through. I've got nothing to hold on to. That's why the date hurt me so much." She breathed a sigh of relief at getting that off her chest.

Leo felt the weight of her world as the realisation of just how much she had been through hit him full on.

"Marry me?" he said quickly and Piper looked up at him confused.

"What!"

**AN: Muhahahahahaha! Sorry again for the wait guys! Please review!**


	24. Chaos Theory

**AN: Ok, I'm bad, so sue me. Sorry guys, I know I said I'd try to update but things were mad busy just before I went and I got back yesterday last week. But for the first few days I had jet lag and my inspiration all dried up So, yeah here it is. The next chapter is the last one. That's sad, I really loved this fiction. It helped me develop my style as a writer properly. So, ok here's the next part, it's really short.**

**This isn't too great but I just wanted to get something out to guys.

* * *

**

_The flapping of a single butterfly's wing today produces a tiny change in the state of the atmosphere. Over a period of time, what the atmosphere actually does diverges from what it would have done. So, in a month's time, a tornado that would have devastated the Indonesian coast doesn't happen. Or maybe one that wasn't going to happen does. (Ian Stewart_, _Does God Play Dice? The Mathematics of Chaos__, pg. 141)

* * *

_

"What!" Piper's mind froze mid thought. What had just happened? She vaguely felt Leo's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his face and blinked hard. His lips were moving but Piper couldn't make out what he was saying. Time seemed to be slowing down, like a dream.

"Piper!" Leo's voice snapped her out of the trace like state that she fallen head-first into. She looked up at him again with a confused look on her face. "Piper, answer me…" his voice sounded hollow in a way that she had never heard before. Like he was giving up. It scared her.

Piper's mind reeled as it did a playback of the last few seconds.

"Piper, I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my life. And I want to give that perfect day and the life you so desperately deserve. Marry me?" Leo's eyes shone a new shade of green as he said those last two words. And Piper's heart melted.

Piper tilted her head to one side, "You know," she said in a soft voice, "You're like the chaos theory." Leo laughed a little

"Which am I? The tornado or the butterfly?" He asked

"You know what I mean Leo! All the events leading us together and in love. Seemingly random events. All connected."

"Yeah." He nodded and smiled down at her

"I say Yes." She told him and watched the grin spread across his face.

"You mean.."

"Yeah I do."

Leo picked her up and whirled her around. Never felt so happy in his life. He slammed her against the nearest wall and they indulged in a fiery, soul-stirring kiss. As they pulled away she looked into his eyes.

"Tornado. Defiantly the tornado."

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Piper looked at her sisters face's and they screamed and ran to squeeze her. She had never seen them so happy for her. Not even with Jeremy. Paige pulled back and looked at Piper with tears in her eyes.

"You deserve this you know Pipe. After everything. You deserve this" Piper smiled and looked over Leo who was having his hand shaken by Andy. He winked at her and her legs felt weak. That always got her. She wiped away the tears and pulled away from her sisters.

"Ok, who wants cake!"

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

Leo held Piper close and he breathed in the perfume of her skin. And an indescribable feeling washed over him. He loved her. He loved her. He loved her. And it was wonderful. The feeling was so potent that it almost hurt him. He liked it. Darklighters weren't supposed to be able to feel love. Leo sent up a silent thank you to his dead mother and pulled his fiancé even closer to him.

"I love you." He heard her whisper and the room spun. Leo shivered. He never got tired of hearing her say those words to him. He placed a dozen butterfly kisses on her bare shoulder and neck.

"I love you too." He mumbled against her skin and gently pulled her over on to her back, his lips hovering over the hollow of his throat. He noticed her breath become short and ragged. "I love you." He repeated and place his hand on her stomach. "I love you." He said again and kissed her all night.

* * *

**AN: And, Oh my God! I'm in love with the 8th season on Charmed. It's FINALLY come out in England. It's awesome. It's awesome. But, everyone knows what happens in episode 10. Not looking forward to that. Not at all. I'm still in denial over it. **

**And also, some of this chapter (the bit about the Chaos Theory) was based around an ER episode that I love a lot. I just thought it would be perfect for this. So yeah, that bit wasn't totally mine, and admitted so don't sue. **

**Leo looks so hot this season. Don't you all think? ; When he had that red shirt on in the episode Desperate Housewives I almost died from the heat.**


	25. Be Just Fine

**AN: **

**_"You can live with me in this house I've built out of writers blocks."_**

**Pete Wentz, the fabulously sexy bassist and lyric writer for Fall Out Boy said that. And that basically sums up my life. Right now, sorry for making you wait so long. But yeah.. here I am at last with my final chapter. About six years after Chapter 24, as short and fluffy as I can write it.

* * *

**

Piper lay back on her back, listening to the rhythmic sounds of the waves hitting the edge of the sand. The intense heat and the sounds of the seaside were slowly lulling her into sleep.

"Mommy mommy mommy!" Came the voice of a little girl shouting, running up the sand to her. Piper opened one eye.

"What honey?"

"James threw sand at me!" She squealed, and sat on the beach towel next to her mother. Piper was struggling to keep back the giggles as she saw the pout that her four-year-old daughter now wore.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Kiera."

She sniffed, and wiped away the tears that were just forming in her eyes, "But he _did _Mommy. He _did_."

"Kiera, go and play now." Piper brushed the dirty blonde hair away from her daughters, face to reveal the beginning of a smile.

"Ok mommy!" And off she ran, happy as any kid on the beach.

Piper let out an exasperated sigh and closed her eyes again as Leo lay down next to her, planting a single butterfly kiss on her shoulder.

"Hey you." He breathed against her skin and even through the heat, Piper's skin broke out in Goosebumps.

"Hey yourself." She answered and turned over to face him. "Where you been all day?" She asked him, linking her fingers through his and staring at the matching gold.

"Just walking around…" He stopped to kiss her nose, "Thinking…" His voice trailed away and he looked into her eyes. She knew what he'd been thinking about. It was probably the same as her.

"Yeah me too." She rested her head against his shoulder and shut her eyes.

"So…" He started and Piper lifted her head. He looked at her as she breathed in deeply. All her thoughts of sleep gone from her head.

"I think we can handle it now. I mean Kiera's four now; she's five in a few months. Going to Nursery soon. I think we can do it." She bit her lip, as she witnessed Leo let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in.

"Me too." And he kissed her, smiling against her lips. "Me too." He whispered.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

The sun was setting just on the horizon, the sky a mess of orange and pinks, Piper stood at the edge of sand staring out. Feeling the happiest she had ever in her life. She felt arms, snake her way around her waist from behind and she leaned into him.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked him, never turning around.

"At the barbeque waiting for you." He told her and kissed her temple lightly, "You comin'?" She nodded and took Leo's hand as he led her to where the rest of her family sat around the picnic tables.

Phoebe & Cole with their now 8 & 9 year old girls, looking as in love as ever. Prue and Andy with the 11 year old triplets, and the 6 year old girl called Marissa. Paige and Kyle with 7 year old Bryony and 5 year old Kai.

And at the end of the table was her perfect little Angel. Looking even more perfect in the light of the fire. She looked so much like her father. The brilliant green eyes, the dirty blond hair, the way the corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled or laughed. Everything about her screamed Leo. She silently hoped the new baby would look like her.

She went to sit down next to Keria and pulled her onto her lap.

"How do you feel about a new baby brother or sister?" She asked and Kiera broke out into a smile.

"Really!"

"Yeah…"

"That's great! I hope it's a girl coz then I can show her how to plait hair and play with Barbie dolls!" And she threw her little arms around Piper's neck. Piper laughed and looked at her sisters who had just heard the news.

They were are smiling and congratulating her and Leo. Piper just smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

"_I believe in you Leo." _

_Leo heart soared in chest a huge grin broke out on his face. He leant forward and kissed her deeply, which she instantly responded to. _

"_I love you." He told he gently when they pulled apart._

"_Love you too." She said and fell into a peaceful slumber._

_**-oxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxo-**_

And from somewhere high above Darryl looked down on his charge and smiled. She was gunna be just fine.

* * *

**AN: Here are some plot bunnie for stories I may start working on. Which one do you prefer?**

**Story One: Working title "Deep End (may change):**

**Leo has been lusting after Piper since he was 15 years old; the problem is she won't go near him, not after _that night. _Twelve years later, Piper's in the deep end and no one can reach her. When their lives get thrown together again, can Leo save her or does he watch her drown?**

**Story Two: Working title "No I love you's":**

**Leo has never been one to fall in love. He just takes life one meaningless night after another, a whirlwind of drink and sex. Piper, having just been divorced from her husband and high school sweetheart Dan, is the same. No strings attached. What happens when they meet in a bar?

* * *

**

**AND OMG LEO IS HAWWWWWWWWWWWTIN SEASON 8! GAH, I _WANT_ HIM GODDAMMIT. 3333**


End file.
